Pokémon X LoliRock: Zenos League
by Ryan Choi
Summary: A Pokémon fanfiction with the characters of LoliRock in the fan-made Pokémon region of Zenos.
1. Pokémon…Adventure Begins

**_Pokémon… Adventure Begins_**

* * *

 **Zenos region: Sunny Town**

"In the Zenos region, in a place known as Sunny Town, a young girl is about to embark on the greatest journey of her life, full of excitement and hardships." (Narration)

Inside a house, a blonde-haired girl named Iris wakes up and takes a look outside the window, as a flock of Fletchling fly by.

"My name is Iris, and today, I'm a Pokémon Trainer!" Iris said, as she changed clothes and headed outside.

She is met by Nathaniel, an assistant to Professor Spruce. "Hey, is that the spirit of a new trainer?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah,… so what have you got for me?" Iris asked.

Nathaniel brought out a case containing three Poké Balls. "In these Poké Balls are Chikorita, the Grass-type, Cyndaquil, the Fire-type, and Totodile, the Water-type, so come on, pick one." Nathaniel said.

Iris looked hard until, she picked up Totodile's ball. "My first Pokémon will be, Totodile!" Iris shouted as she sent out Totodile.

"Totodile." Totodile said as it came out and hopped excitedly, and then it affectionately bit Iris on the head.

"Well, I think Totodile likes you, Iris. You should stop by the lab in Molberry Town, the Professor wants to see you." Nathaniel said as he left. "Oh, before I forget, here are 10 Poké Balls, so you can catch more Pokémon."

"Hey Totodile, you and I are gonna be great friends." Iris said as she offered a handshake, but instead Totodile bites Iris's head again. "Or that."

 **Zenos: Route 1**

Finally, Iris sets out into Route 1, where she meets a red-haired girl with a Cyndaquil battling a wild Weedle.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" The girl shouted.

Cyndaquil fires Ember at the Weedle, dealing super-effective damage.

"Now, go! Poké Ball!" The girl threw a Poké Ball at Weedle and successfully catch it. "Alright, I caught, a Weedle!"

"Hey, can you teach me how to catch a Pokémon?" Iris asked.

"Oh, sure, and by the way, I'm Auriana, nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Iris." Iris introduced herself.

"It's just like the way I did it, first, you battle the Pokémon, and lower its HP, then, throw a Poké Ball at it, and hope that it works." Auriana explained, and then she took off.

"Come on, Totodile! Let's go catch our own Pokemon!" Iris said, and she and Totodile ran off into the distance, until a wild Fletchling appeared.

"Fletch." the Fletchling said as it stood in front of Iris.

"Alright, go Totodile, use Water Gun!" Iris shouted, and Totodile shot Water Gun at Fletchling, but Flechling retaliates with Tackle.

"Go Poke Ball!" Iris as she threw a Poke Ball, successfully catching Fletchling. "Alright, I caught a Fletchling!"

Iris sends out Fletchling, "Fletchling, welcome to my team."

Fletchling replies with a happy tone, "Fletchling."

Iris and her Pokemon continue to walk, when a Youngster comes around.

"Hey, you look like a trainer, let's battle!" the Youngster said as he sent out Rattata.

"Go, Fletchling!" Iris sent out Fletchling to battle. "Fletchling, use Tackle!"

Fletchling Tackled the Youngster's Rattata, and wiped out a good amount of HP.

"Rattata, use Tackle as well!" the Youngster shouted, and his Rattata Tackled Fletchling, dealing fair damage.

"Fletchling, Tackle again!" Iris said, but instead of Tackle, Fletchling use Quick Attack, causing the Youngster's Rattata to faint.

 **Zenos: Molberry Town**

After the battle, Iris finally make it to Molberry Town, where Professor Spruce's lab is located.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **A/N: Every time a chapter ends, it's gonna be like the above.**

 **Plus, this Iris is not the girl from the Pokémon series, she is one of the protagonists of the LoliRock series.**


	2. Team Crystal

**_Team Crystal_**

* * *

 **Molberry Town: Professor Spruce's lab**

Iris entered the lab, and she is greeted by Professor Spruce.

"Welcome, Iris, I've been expecting you." Professor Spruce said.

"Professor Spruce, Totodile is awesome, and I just caught a Fletchling!" Iris said as she sent out Totodile and Fletchling.

"Yes, both Pokémon seem to like you as well. By the way, if you are going to travel, I suggest you carry these." Professor Spruce said as he handed Iris a Town Map and a Pokédex.

"What is this?" Iris asked as she observed the Pokédex.

"That is a Pokédex, it contains data on Pokémon, you can use it to look up Pokémon." Professor Spruce said.

"Cool, thanks Professor." Iris said.

"By the way, have you considered challenging the Gyms, Iris?" Professor Spruce asked.

"Yeah." Iris replied.

"Great, the nearest Gym from here is in Caveside City." Professor Spruce said.

Then, suddenly, a Scientist from the Bug Biome rush into the lab.

"Professor, please help! Team Crystal has infiltrated the Bug Biome!" the Scientist said.

"Come, Iris! We have to go!" Professor Spruce said as he dragged Iris with him.

"Professor, what's Team Crystal?" Iris asked.

"Team Crystal is a group that seek to use Pokémon for evil." Professor Spruce said.

 **Zenos: Bug Biome**

Inside, the Team Crystal Grunts were rounding up the Bug-type Pokémon.

"Hehehe, once we round up all the bug Pokémon, we're gonna get promoted!" A Team Crystal Grunt said to his partner.

"Not so fast!" Iris said, as she approached the Crystal Grunts.

"Huh!? Who are you!?" the second Team Crystal Grunt asked.

"Who cares! Let's squash her!" The first Team Crystal Grunt said.

"Hold on, I don't' think this is very fair!" A brown-haired girl said as she advanced.

"Fine, we'll beat both of you!" The Team Crystal Grunt said, and the Crystal Grunts send out Geodude and Onix.

Iris sends out Totodile, and the brown-haired girl sends out Chikorita.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Iris said, and Totodile use Water Gun at the Grunt's Geodude, fainting Geodude in one shot.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" The brown-haired girl said, and her Chikorita use Razor Leaf to faint Onix in one try.

"These kids are tough!" The Crystal Grunt said as he and his partner retreated.

"Nice moves back there, I'm Talia." The girl introduced herself.

"My name is Iris." Iris introduced herself.

Iris and Talia went on, defeating more Grunts, until finally, they saw a man being confronted by a violet haired woman.

"Come on, hand over the Rare Candies or else!" The woman demanded.

"Leave him alone!" Talia shouted as she and Iris approached the woman.

"Hahahaha! You girls think you can order me, Praxina, a member of Team Crystal? But, if you win, I'll leave." the woman said as she sent out a Seviper and a Sableye.

Talia and Iris send out Ducklett and Fletchling.

"Seviper, Poison Tail on Fletchling. Sableye, Astonish on Ducklett." Praxina's Pokémon attack their respective opponents, dealing a good amount of damage.

"Ducklett, Wing Attack on Sableye! Fletchling, Peck on Seviper." Ducklett and Fletchling attack their respective opponents, dealing a good amount of damage.

"Fletchling, Quick Attack on Seviper!" Fletchling use Quick Attack to faint Praxina's Seviper.

"Ducklett, Water Gun on Sableye!" Ducklett's Water Gun faints Sableye.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Praxina says as she recalls her Pokémon and leave.

"We did it!" Talia said as she and Iris high-fived.

"Oh, thank you, here I'll give you some Rare Candies for your Pokémon." The man said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. Iris vs Shade

**_Iris vs. Shade_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Caveside City**

After exploring Route 2, Iris finally arrives at Caveside City.

"Finally, Caveside City, now my first gym battle awaits." Iris said, as she headed for the Gym.

"Sorry, but Shade, the Gym Leader isn't here right now, if you want, you can try looking for him in the Black Cave, it's located right northeast of the city.

 **Caveside City: Black Cave**

Iris entered the Black Cave, where there's a man standing next to a tunnel.

"Woah, woah, the path up ahead is pitch black, if you have a Pokémon that knows the move Flash, you should be alright." the man said.

"Uh, no." Iris replied.

"Well then, you can have this TM." the man said as he gave Iris the TM70 Flash.

"What is this?" Iris asked.

"That is a Technical Machine, or TM, for short. You can use it to teach moves for Pokémon. There are 100 different kinds of TMs. And also, TMs are reusable, so you can use it multiple times." the man explained. "But for right now, you can borrow my Abra, it knows Flash."

"Thank you." Iris said, as she, along with the man's Abra, headed deeper into the Black Cave.

After exploring throughout the Black Cave, Iris reach the cave's basement, where she meets a dark-haired teen. He is Shade, the Gym Leader.

"Yo, I'm Shade, the Gym Leader. I take it you wanna challenge me." Shade said.

"Yeah, I'm Iris, a challenger!" Iris said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Shade said as he left, and Iris followed him outside, also returning the man's Abra before she exited the cave.

 **Caveside City: Caveside Gym**

Iris entered the Gym, where Shade was waiting for her.

"I knew you would show up." Shade said.

"I never give up on a challenge." Iris said.

"Now, Gym battle begin!" Shade declared.

Iris sent out Fletchling and Shade sent out Houndour.

"Houndour, use Snarl!" Shade's Houndour use Snarl on Fletchling, dealing fair damage.

"Fletchling, use Peck!" Fletchling Peck Houndour dealing small damage.

"Houndour, Smog!" Houndour clouds Fletchling with Smog dealing small damage, and poisoning it.

"Fletchling, Tackle!" Fletchling Tackle Houndour, and then it takes damage from poisoning.

"Fletchling, Quick Attack!" Fletchling Quick Attack Houndour dealing good damage.

"Houndour, Ember!" Houndour shoots Ember at Fletchling, and Fletchling faints.

"Fletchling, return! Go! Totodile!" Iris recalls Fletchling and send out Totodile.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Totodile shoots Water Gun at Houndour, fainting Houndour.

"Houndour, return! Go! Murkrow!" Shade recalls Houndour and sends out Murkrow.

"Murkrow, Astonish!" Murkrow use Astonish on Totodile, making it flinch.

"Murkrow, Pursuit!" Murkrow use Pursuit on Totodile, dealing fair damage.

"Totodile, Bite!" Totodile use Bite on Murkrow, dealing not very effective damage.

"Murkrow, Snarl!" Murkrow use Snarl on Totodile, dealing fair damage.

"Totodile, Scratch!" Totodile Scratch Murkrow, dealing fair damage.

"Murkrow, Wing Attack!" Murkrow use Wing Attack on Totodile, making it faint.

"I lost…" Iris said as she recall Totodile.

"Despite your loss, you were a worthy opponent, when you wanna rematch I'd be happy to accept." Shade said as he offered a hand to Iris, and she shook it.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. Route 3 and the Strange Mansion

**_Route 3 and the Strange Mansion_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 3**

Iris decides to head out to Route 3 for training.

On the way, Iris has a battle with an Aroma Lady and her Sunkern.

"Fletchling, Wing Attack!" Fletchling use Wing Attack on Sunkern, defeating it in one hit.

"Alright!" Iris shouted, and then, Fletchling emits a blue glow and evolves into a Fletchinder.

"Awesome! Fletchling evolved." Iris said as she gave Fletchinder a hug, but accidentally gets a burn from Fletchinder's Flame Body. "Ow, hot."

As Iris continue along the Route, she meets Auriana.

"Hey, I see you've been busy. Hey, I know! Let's have Pokémon battle!" Auriana said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Iris said.

"Go, Beedrill!" Auriana sends out Beedrill.

"Woah, that Weedle she caught became a Beedrill." Iris said. "Go, Fletchinder!"

Iris sends out Fletchinder.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Beedrill jabs Fletchinder with Poison Sting.

"Fletchinder, use Ember!" Fletchinder scorch Beedrill with Ember, dealing super-effective damage and also giving it a burn.

"Beedrill, Twineedle!" Beedrill hits Fletchinder with Twineedle 5 times, dealing not very effective damage.

"Fletchinder, Ember again!" Fletchinder scorch Beedrill with Ember again, defeating it.

"Beedrill, return! Go, Quilava!" Auriana recalls Beedrill and sends out Quilava.

"Fletchinder, return! Go, Totodile!" Iris recalls Fletchinder and sends out Totodile.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Totodile shot Water Gun at Quilava dealing super-effective damage.

"Quilava, Flame Charge!" Quilava tackles Totodile with Flame Charge, dealing not very effective damage, but increasing its own speed.

"Quilava, use Cut!" Quilava use Cut on Totodile, bringing its HP down to red.

Then, Totodile glows blue and evolves into Croconaw.

"It evolved! Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw shot Water Gun at Quilava, bringing its HP to zero, and winning Iris the battle.

"Woah, that was awesome, but I'm gonna beat you someday." Auriana said as she headed on.

Iris continued traveling until it became nighttime.

"Oh man, it's dark and I can't see my way back to Caveside City, what am I gonna do?" Iris asked, and then, she spotted a mansion up ahead.

"Maybe I can stay there." Iris said as she walked towards it.

 **Route 3: Strange Mansion**

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Iris asked as she knocked on the door, and then, it opened with no one there to greet her.

"Okay… well, here I go." Iris said as she entered. "Not gonna lie, this place is major creepy."

Then, a floating chandelier passed by and tapped Iris, who screamed as the chandelier left.

"Forget spooky, more like terrifying!" Iris said in a panicked tone.

Then, a group of Ghost-type Pokémon consisting of two Gastly, a Haunter, two Litwick, and a Rotom appeared.

"Oh, hi. I guess this is your home." Iris said, and the Ghost-types nodded.

When Iris tried to touch Rotom, it shocks her with Thunder Shock, giving her an afro.

"This is a prank isn't it?" Iris asked, and Rotom giggled in response.

"Well, I hope you won't mind if I stay here, and please, no more funny stuff." Iris said, as she found a bedroom.

 **(Next day)**

Iris woke up and got ready to head out, as she exited the mansion, the Ghost Pokémon all came out and said goodbye, but however, Rotom follows Iris.

"You want to come with me?" Iris asked, and Rotom nodded, before shocking Iris again, giving her an afro again as well.

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom said as it giggled.

Iris just smiles and taps Rotom with a Poké Ball, catching it.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. Iris vs Shade: Rematch

**_Iris vs. Shade: Rematch_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Caveside City**

Iris continued along Route 3, making it back to Caveside City, where she stopped at the Pokémon Center.

"There you go, your Pokémon are all feeling better." Nurse Joy said as she handed Iris her Pokémon back.

"Thank you." Iris headed over to the Gym, where Shade would be waiting for her.

 **Caveside City: Caveside Gym**

Iris entered the gym, Shade took notice of her and went to greet her.

"Hey, Iris, how are you? Ready for our rematch?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten stronger since our last match." Iris said as she brought out Croconaw, Fletchinder and Rotom.

"I'm impressed, well, let's get this show on the road. Pokémon battle, begin!" Shade declared.

"Houndour, go!" Shade sent out Houndour.

"Go, Croconaw!" Iris sent Croconaw into battle.

"Croconaw, Water Gun!" Croconaw shot Water Gun at Houndour, bringing its HP to red.

"Houndour, use Ember!" Houndour fired Ember at Croconaw, dealing not very effective damage, but burning Croconaw.

"Another Water Gun!" Croconaw shot Water Gun at Houndour again, defeating it.

"Houndour, return! Go, Murkrow!" Shade recalls Houndour and sends out Murkrow.

"Croconaw, use Rage!" Croconaw use Rage on Murkrow, dealing small damage.

"Murkrow, Wing Attack!" Murkrow use Wing Attack on Croconaw, dealing good damage, Croconaw succumbs to its burn and faints.

"Croconaw, return! Go, Rotom!" Iris recalls Croconaw and sends out Rotom.

"Well, it looks like things just got interesting. Your Rotom is an Electric-type which is strong against Murkrow's Flying-type, however, Rotom's Ghost-type is weak to Dark." Shade said.

"Then let's see who prevails." Iris said.

"Murkrow, use Snarl! Rotom, Thunder Shock!" Both trainers simultaneously call out attacks.

Both Pokémon fire their attacks, but Thunder Shock breaks through Snarl and hit Murkrow, dealing super effective damage and Murkrow faints.

"Woah… I won." Iris said.

Shade recalled Murkrow and walked up to Iris. "Iris, your strength as a trainer has certainly grown, and now, I'm honored to present you with the Shadow Badge."

"Yeah, I got… the Shadow Badge!" Iris said as she held up the Shadow Badge.

"You also get this TM95, it contains the move Snarl." Shade said as he gave Iris the TM95.

 **Zenos: Caveside City**

Iris exited the gym, when she saw Nathaniel standing nearby.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Iris asked.

"The professor sent me on an errand, he said give this to you after you got your first badge." Nathaniel said, and he gave Iris the HM01 Cut.

"HM01, or Cut, is a move that will let you clear small trees in your way. You can teach it to one of your Pokémon and they'll be clearing small trees in no time." Nathaniel said. "And by the way, the second Gym is at Tehkek Town. Just head east from here into Route 3, where you will end up in Mantle Town, then head north into Route 4 and you'll reach Tehkek Town in no time."

"Thanks, you and the Professor are great helps." Iris said, and Nathaniel got going.

 **Zenos: Route 3**

"Iris headed out to Route 3, and along the way, she encountered a wild Sewaddle.

"Go, Fletchinder!" Iris sent out Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder, use Ember!" Fletchinder used Ember on the wild Sewaddle, dealing super-effective damage.

"Go, Poké Ball!" Iris threw a Poké Ball at Sewaddle, successfully catching it.

"Sewaddle, I'm Iris, and from now on, we're gonna be friends." Iris said as she let Sewaddle out.

"Sewaddle." Sewaddle replied happily.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. Pokémon Mini Tournament

**_Pokémon Mini Tournament_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Mantle Town**

Iris arrives at Mantle Town, when she notice people gathered together at one spot.

"I wonder what's that all about." Iris said as she went to find out.

"Excuse me, but what is this crowd for?" Iris asked.

"It's for the Pokemon Mini Tournament." a man replied.

"What is that?" Iris asked.

"It's kinda like the Pokémon League championships, except only one Pokémon is allowed and there's no Badge requirement." the man replied.

"Cool! I wanna enter!" Iris said as she went up to enter.

Iris was just putting her name in the basket, when a black-haired girl walked by.

"Well, look who we have here, a new competitor that I look forward to beating." the girl said.

"Who are you?" Iris asked.

"The name's Missy, I'm the last year's Champion, and I certainly look forward to being Champ this year again." Missy said.

"Someone's full of herself," Iris thought. "I'll beat her in the tournament to show her."

Later, the tournament begins with 16 trainers competing, Iris and Missy among them.

The first round is Iris against a Youngster.

Iris sends out Sewaddle and the Youngster sends out Raticate.

"Raticate, Quick Attack!" Raticate charge toward Sewaddle and hits its mark with Quick Attack.

"Sewaddle, Bug Bite!" Sewaddle use Bug Bite on Raticate, stealing its Sitrus Berry and refilling its HP.

"Raticate, Super Fang!" Raticate use Super Fang on Sewaddle, wiping out half of Sewaddle's current HP.

"Sewaddle, Razor Leaf!" Sewaddle use Razor Leaf on Raticate, dealing a critical hit, and making Raticate faint.

Brief montages of battles are shown with Sewaddle defeating a Marill and a Cottonee with Razor Leaf and Bug Bite respectively.

And now Iris has reached Top 2, with Missy as her opponent.

"So she's my opponent. But I won't lose." Iris said.

Iris and Missy stepped onto the battlefield.

"Go, Sewaddle!" Iris sent out Sewaddle.

"Go, Vanillite!" Missy sends out Vanillite.

"Sewaddle, Razor Leaf!" Sewaddle used Razor Leaf on Vanillite.

"Vanillite, Icy Wind!" Vanillite use Icy Wind on Sewaddle, dealing super-effective damage, and lowering Sewaddle's Speed.

Sewaddle appears not well, but then, it glows blue and it evolves into Swadloon.

"Awesome, it evolved." Iris said.

"Yeah, so what? It's still weak to Ice-type moves." Missy said. "Vanillite, use Icy Wind." Vanillite used Icy Wind, but Swadloon use Protect to defend itself.

"And Swadloon even learned Protect!" Iris said. "Our turn! Swadloon, Razor Leaf!" Swadloon use Razor Leaf on Vanillite, dealing a critical hit and Vanillite faints.

"Alright, we won, Swadloon!" Iris said as she hugged her Pokémon.

"Swadloon!" Swadloon happily replied.

"Hmph, you only won because your Pokémon evolved." Missy said as she left.

Later, at the winner's stage, Iris is given a Soothe Bell by the announcer.

"Congratulations, you and your Pokémon fought well, here is your prize." the announcer said.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"Swadloon, since you helped me win, I'm giving it to you to hold." Iris said as she tied the Soothe Bell around Swadloon.

"Swadloon!" Swadloon happily said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	7. Iris vs Talia

**_Iris vs. Talia_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 4**

Iris is exploring Route 4, when she encounters a wild Eevee.

"Rotom, use Thunder Wave!" Iris sends Rotom to use Thunder Wave on Eevee, paralyzing it.

"Rotom, use Electro Ball!" Rotom fires an Electro Ball at Eevee, dealing fair damage, Eevee is unable to use a move due to paralysis.

"Go, Heal Ball!" Iris throws a Heal Ball at Eevee, succesfully catching it.

"Alright, I caught an Eevee!" Iris said as she held up Eevee's Heal Ball.

Iris lets Eevee out of its Heal Ball.

"You're so cute, Eevee. Let's be friends." Iris said.

"Eevee!" Eevee happily said.

Iris continues walking on Route 4, when she suddenly meets up with Talia.

"Hey Iris, nice seeing you again. Hey I know, how about a battle?" Talia said.

Talia sent out Magnemite and Iris sends out Fletchling.

"Fletchinder, use Ember!" Fletchinder use Ember on Magnemite, dealing super-effective damage.

"Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!" Magnemite use Thunder Shock on Fletchinder, inflicting super-effective damage.

"Fletchinder, use Ember!" Fletchinder use Ember on Magnemite, dealing super-effective damage, and Magnemite faints.

"Magnemite, return! Go Ducklett!" Talia recalls Magnemite and sends out Ducklett.

"Ducklett, Water Gun!" Ducklett shot Water Gun at Fletchinder, making it faint.

"Return, Fletchinder! Go Rotom!" Iris recalls Fletchinder and sends out Rotom.

"Rotom, Thunder Shock!" Rotom use Thunder Shock on Ducklett, making it faint instantly.

"Ducklett, return! Go Bayleef!" Talia recalls Ducklett and sends out Bayleef.

"Rotom, use Thunder Wave!" Rotom shot Thunder Wave at Bayleef, paralyzing it.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Bayleef fires Razor Leaf at Rotom, dealing a critical hit.

"Rotom, Shock Wave!" Rotom fires an unavoidable Shock Wave at Bayleef, dealing not very effective damage.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Bayleef fires Razor Leaf at Rotom, making it faint.

"Rotom, return! Go, Swadloon!" Iris recalls Rotom and sends out Swadloon.

"Swadloon, Bug Bite!" Swadloon use Bug Bite on Bayleef, dealing super-effective damage and Bayleef faints.

"Bayleef, return! Go, Litleo!" Talia recall Bayleef and send out Litleo.

"Swadloon, return! Go, Croconaw!" Iris recall Swadloon and send out Croconaw.

"Croconaw!" Croconaw let out a fierce battle cry.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Croconaw used Bite, dealing fair damage.

"Litleo, use Headbutt!" Litleo use Headbutt on Croconaw, dealing good damage.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Croconaw used Bite, dealing fair damage, and making Litleo flinch.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw shot Water Gun at Litleo, making it faint.

"Litleo, return. Go, Munchlax!" Talia recalls Litleo and send out Munchlax.

"Croconaw, return. Go, Eevee!" Iris recalls Croconaw and send out Eevee.

"Munchlax, use Metronome!" Munchlax use Metronome, and Metronome becomes an unavoidable Magical Leaf, which hits Eevee dead on.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Eevee use Bite on Munchlax dealing good damage.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee use Quick Attack to strike Munchlax, dealing fair damage.

"Munchlax, Chip Away!" Munchlax use Chip Away on Eevee, dealing good damage.

"Eevee, "Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee use Quick Attack to strike Munchlax, dealing fair damage and making Munchlax faint.

Talia gets going her own way, and Iris continues along Route 4.

 **Zenos: Tehkek Town**

Iris eventually arrives at Tehkek Town, where her second gym awaits her.

"Tehkek Town, this is where my second gym battle awaits." Iris said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	8. Ascending Mt Clay (Part 1)

_**Ascending Mt. Clay (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Tekhek Town**

Iris heads over to the Gym for her battle, but the Gym is closed.

"Sorry, kid. The Gym Leader isn't here right now, come back later." the Gym attendant said.

Then, suddenly, a man came running by. "Help! Team Crystal is causing trouble upon the summit of Mt. Clay!"

"Team Crystal! Those guys are trying to cause trouble again, I better go!" Iris said and she took off to Mt. Clay.

 **Zenos: Route 5**

Iris heads into Route 5 and enters the cave that leads to Mt. Clay.

 **Mt. Clay: Cave**

Inside Mt. Clay, Iris encounters a wild male Gible.

"Gible." Gible said as he blocked Iris's path.

"No choice, I'm gonna have to fight him." Iris said as she sent out Eevee.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Eevee use Bite on Gible, dealing fair damage making him flinch.

"Eevee, use Swift!" Eevee use an unavoidable Swift on Gible, dealing fair damage.

Gible us Take Down, doing good damage, but he suffers recoil damage.

"Go! Poké Ball!" Iris throws an Poké Ball at Gible, but he breaks out right away.

"Poké Ball didn't work… but in a cave or at night… Go! Dusk Ball" Iris throws a Dusk Ball at Gible, which successfully catches him.

"Alright! I caught a Gible!" Iris said as she held up Gible's Dusk Ball.

 **Mt. Clay: Mountainside**

Iris exits the cave and enters the mountainside, where she confronts a Team Crystal Grunt and his Lunatone.

Iris sends out Swadloon. "Swadloon, Razor Leaf!" Swadloon fires Razor Leaf at Lunatone, dealing a critical hit and Lunatone faints.

After defeating the Grunt, Iris continues her way defeating more Grunts, and along her way, Swadloon evolves into Leavanny.

Iris continue to ascend the mountain, where she meets Auriana.

"Hey, Auriana. What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"I was looking for a Pokémon in the mountains, and then those Team Crystal guys ran off with my Tynamo." Auriana replied.

"Don't worry, since I came here to get Team Crystal to leave, why don't you stick with me, and maybe we can get what we both want." Iris suggested.

"Okay, I'm in." Auriana said.

Iris and Auriana continue to climb the mountain, when they come across a Grunt.

"Hey, he's the guy that ran off with my Tynamo!" Auriana said.

"Hey, give us back my friend's Pokémon!" Iris demanded.

"You expect me take demands from a bunch of little girls!?" the Grunt asked.

Iris and Auriana battle the Grunt and his Carbink and Nosepass.

Iris and Auriana send out Croconaw and Beedrill respectively.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw shot Water Gun at Nosepass, making it faint.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Beedrill use Poison Sting on Carbink, dealing fair damage and poisoning Carbink.

The Crystal Grunt's Carbink use Reflect to increase its overall Defense.

"Crocona, use Water Gun!" Croconaw shot Water Gun at Carbink, making it faint.

"Grr. How could I lose?" the grunt asked.

"Now give me back my Tynamo." Auriana demanded.

"Fine. Take it. We don't need it anyway!" the Grunt said as he returned Auriana's Tynamo and then he fled.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	9. Ascending Mt Clay (Part 2)

_**Ascending Mt. Clay (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Mt. Clay: Mountainside**

Iris and Auriana battle two Grunts in a Double Battle.

Iris sends out Gible and Auriana sends out Tailow.

The Grunts send out Beldum and Oddish.

"Gible, use Sand Tomb!" Gible use Sand Tomb on Beldum, dealing super-effective damage and trapping Beldum in a sand trap.

"Tailow, use Wing Attack!" Tailow use Wing Attack on Oddish, dealing super-effective damage and making it faint.

"Beldum, Take Down." Beldum use Take Down on Gible, dealing fair damage, but the recoil makes it faint.

The Grunts send out Zubat and Rattata.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Gible use Dragon Rage on Zubat, dealing exactly 40 HP.

"Tailow, Wing Attack!" Tailow use Wing Attack on Rattata, making it faint.

"Zubat, use Bite!" Zubat use Bite on Tailow, dealing fair damage.

"Gible, use Take Down." Gible use Take Down on Zubat, making it faint and Gible suffers recoil.

After being defeated, the Grunts retreat.

"We did it!" Iris and Auriana said, and then Gible and Tailow began to glow in a blue light, and they evolve into Gabite and Swellow respectively.

"Awesome, our Pokémon evolved!" Auriana said.

The girls continued up the mountain, when it started to become nighttime.

"C'mon, let's chase Team Crystal of of this mountain." Iris said.

 **Mt. Clay: Summit**

Iris and Auriana reach the summit, where they see a violet-haired man and a Grunt trying to capture a Claydol.

"Hey, leave that Claydol alone!" Iris said.

"Ha, I, Mephisto, one of the Knights of Team Crystal don't take orders from you." the man said.

"That Claydol is the protector of Mt. Clay and Tehkek Town, if you take it away, both locations will suffer!" Auriana said.

"Fine, beat us, and the Claydol will be freed." Mephisto said.

Iris sends out Eevee and Auriana sends out Tynamo.

Mephisto and the Grunt send out Phantump and Roggenrola respectively.

"Phantump, use Ingrain!" Phantump use Ingrain, rooting itself to the ground.

"Tynamo, use Spark on Roggenrola!" Tynamo use Spark on Roggenrola, dealing fair damage.

"Roggenrola, use Mud-Slap!" Roggenrola use Mud-Slap on Tynamo, dealing super-effective damage.

"Eevee, use Bite on Phantump!" Eevee use Bite on Phantump, dealing super-effective damage.

"Phantump, use Curse!" Phantump use Curse to sacrifice half its maximum HP and lays a Curse on Tynamo, fainting as a result.

"Go, Duskull." Mephisto sends out a Duskull in place of Phantump.

"Tynamo, use Charge Beam!" Tynamo use Charge Beam on Roggenrola, dealing fair damage.

"Roggenrola, use Mud-Slap!" Roggenrola use Mud-Slap on Tynamo, dealing super-effective damage.

"Eevee, use Bite!" Eevee use Bite on Roggenrola, dealing fair damage and Roggenrola faints.

Tynamo's Curse drains the last of its HP and it faints, prompting Auriana to send out Beedrill.

"Duskull, use Disable!" Duskull use Astonish to prevent Eevee from using Bite.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" Beedrill use Poison Sting on Duskull, dealing not very effective damage.

"Duskull, use Astonish!" Duskull use Astonish on Beedrill, making it flinch.

"Eevee, use Bite!" The Disable on Eevee's Bite wears off, and Eevee use the move, but it deals small damage, despite being super-effective.

"Duskull, use Pursuit!" Duskull use Pursuit on Eevee, dealing fair damage and knocking it into a wall.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Iris asked.

"Eevee." Eevee says as it gets up, and then it glows in blue and evolves into Umbreon.

"Whoa, since it's nighttime, it triggered Eevee's evolution into Umbreon." Iris said.

"Alright, Umbreon, use Bite!" Umbreon use Bite on Duskull again, but this time the attack gets a STAB bonus and as a result, it makes Duskull faint.

"Jeesh, getting beat by a bunch of girls. Oh well, we had a deal, I'll leave." Mephisto says as he recalls Duskull and leave.

"We did it, Iris! We saved the Claydol!" Auriana said.

"And not to mention, my Eevee evolved into Umbreon!" Iris said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	10. Iris vs Earthaia

**_Iris vs. Earthaia_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Tehkek Town**

After the events of last night at Mt. Clay, Iris is now back at Tehkek Town.

Well, kid, the Gym Leader is back, so go for it." the Gym attendant said.

"Alright, it's time for my second Zenos badge." Iris said as she headed into the Gym.

 **Tehkek Town: Tehkek Gym**

Inside, the Gym's interior is decorated with a rocky terrain for a battlefield, with some small stalagmites rising from the battlefield.

"Whoa." Iris said as she observed the battlefield.

And then, the Gym Leader, Earthaia entered the battlefield.

"Welcome, I am the Tehkek Gym Leader, Earthaia, and I'm a user of Ground-type." Earthaia introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Iris, I came here to challenge you." Iris said.

"Very well then, child. Let's get started." Earthaia said.

"Go, Numel!" Earthaia sends out Numel.

"Go, Croconaw! Iris sends out Croconaw.

"Numel, use Earth Power!" Numel use Earth Power on Croconaw, dealing good damage.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw use Water Gun on Numel, dealing super-effective damage and making Numel faint.

"I'm impressed, child. Your choice of Pokémon to have a type advantage against mine is impressive, but I would worry about the next one." Earthaia said.

"Go, Quagsire!" Earthaia sends out Quagsire.

"Croconaw, return! Go, Leavanny!" Iris recalls Croconaw and sends out Leavanny.

"Leavanny, Razor Leaf!" Leavanny use Razor Leaf on Quagsire, but it missed.

"Quagsire, Ice Punch!" Quagsire use Ice Punch on Leavanny, dealing a super-effective damage and making Leavanny faint.

"Now do you know what I meant?" Earthaia asked. "My Quagsire knows Ice Punch as an advantage against Grass-types."

"Yeah, I see." Iris said.

"Leavanny, return! Go, Croconaw!" Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Croconaw.

"Quagsire, use Protect." Quagsire use Protect to form a shield around itself.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Croconaw tries to use Bite, but the attack is blocked by Protect.

"Quagsire, Water Gun." Quagsire use Water Gun on Croconaw, dealing not very effective damage.

"Croconaw, Scary Face!" Crocnaw use Scary Face on Quagsire, harshly lowering its Speed.

"Croconaw, use Rage!" Croconaw use Rage on Quagsire, dealing small damage.

"Quagsire, use Yawn." Quagsire use Yawn on Croconaw, making it feel drowsy.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Croconaw use Bite on Quagsire, dealing fair damage and making it flinch.

Then, the effect of Yawn is activated and Croconaw falls asleep.

"Oh no, Croconaw!" Iris said.

"Quagsire, Mud Shot!" Quagsire use Mud Shot on Croconaw, dealing fair damage and lowering Croconaw's Speed.

"Quagsire, use Bulldoze!" Quagsire use Bulldoze on Croconaw, dealing fair damage and lowering Croconaw's Speed.

"Come on, Croconaw! You've got to wake up! Please! Croconaw!" Iris shouted.

Then, Croconaw wakes up, and nods to Iris.

"Croconaw, you're awake." Iris said.

Then, Croconaw glows in a blue light and evolves into Feraligatr.

"Whoa, it learned a new move." Iris said as she checked Feraligatr's moves.

"Alright, Feraligatr, use Crunch!" Feraligatr use Crunch on Quagsire, dealing good damage, and making Quagsire faint.

"Quagsire, return." Earthaia recalled Quagsire and walked towards Iris.

"Iris, you showed me a great bond between Trainer and Pokémon, I am honored to award you with the Mountain Badge.

"Yeah, I got… the Mountain Badge!" Iris said as she held up the Mountain Badge.

"And also, take this TM78, it contains Bulldoze." Earthaia said as she gave Iris the TM78.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	11. Nugget Group

**_Nugget Group_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 6**

Iris travels along Route 6, battling a Sky Trainer and her Pidgeotto.

"Go, Fletchinder!" Iris sends out Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder, Flame Charge!" Fletchinder use Flame Charge on Pidgeotto, dealing fair damage and increasing its Speed.

The Sky Trainer's Pidgeotto use Wing Attack on Fletchinder dealing good damage, but gets burnt by Fletchinder's Flame Body.

"Fletchinder, Flame Charge!" Fletchinder use Flame Charge on Pidgeotto, dealing fair damage and increasing its Speed.

The Sky Trainer's Pidgeotto use Twister on Fletchinder, dealing small damage.

"Fletchinder, Aerial Ace!" Fletchinder use Aerial Ace on Pidgeotto, dealing good damage and making Pidgeotto faint.

"Alright, nice job, Fletchinder!" Iris said, but then Fletchinder glows blue and evolves into Talonflame.

"Talonflame!" Talonflame cried.

"Awesome, Talonflame! I'm so happy for you!" Iris said.

 **Zenos: Tehkek Forest**

Iris enters the elusive Tehkek Forest, home to many Bug-type and Grass-type Pokémon, also lurking with Trainers.

Iris takes a few steps into the forest, when she encounters the Nugget Group.

"I am part of the Nugget Group. We're like the trainers on the Nugget Bridge back in Kanto. But enough talk, let's fight." a Bug Catcher said.

The Bug Catcher sends out Nincada, and Iris sends out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Talonflame use Flame Charge to quickly end the battle with just one super-effective hit.

Iris gets going when she runs into another member of the Nugget Group.

"Fwaaahhh! You better think quick, or prepare to get burned." a Kindler said.

The Kindler sends out a Slugma, and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, use Water Gun!" Feraligatr use Water Gun to quickly end the battle with just one super-effective hit.

Iris continues her way when she encounters the third member of the Nugget Group.

"You're almost done, but I won't go down as easy as the two before me." a Camper said.

The Camper sends out a Pikachu and Iris sends out Gabite.

"Gabite, use Bulldoze!" Gabite use Bulldoze on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Protect!" Pikachu use Protect to defend against Gabite's attack.

"Gabite, use Bulldoze again!" Gabite use Bulldoze on Pikachu again.

"Pikachu, use Protect again!" Pikachu use Protect to defend against Gabite's attack, but it fails and gets hit with Gabite's Bulldoze, fainting in one try, and the battle ends.

Iris then goes on to challenge the fourth and final member of the Nugget Group; a Hiker.

"When you have a battle, you wanna have plenty of gusto!" the Hiker said.

"The Hiker sends out a Machoke, and Iris sends out Rotom.

"Machoke, use Knock Off!" Machoke use Knock Off on Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Machoke, dealing fair damage and paralyzing Machoke.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Machoke, making it faint.

"You've beaten all four of us, and as a result, you must be awarded." The Hiker said as he gave Iris a Nugget.

Iris continued her path, and soon, she makes it out of the Tehkek Forest and arrive at Route 7.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	12. Iris vs Auriana: 2nd Battle

**_Iris vs. Auriana: 2nd battle_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 7**

Iris continues on Route 7, when she encounters Auriana.

"Hey Iris, it was nice to team up with you, back in Mt. Clay. I found a new Pokémon in the Tehkek Forest, so let's have a battle." Auriana said.

 **(Battle: Iris vs. Auriana)**

Iris sends out Feraligatr and Auriana sends out Carnivine.

"Carnivine, Vine Whip!" Carnivine use Vine Whip on Feraligatr, dealing super-effective damage.

"Feraligatr, Ice Fang!" Feraligatr use Ice Fang on Carnivine, dealing super-effective damage.

"Carnivine, Feint Attack!" Carnivine use Feint Attack on Feraligatr, dealing fair damage.

"Feraligatr, use Crunch!" Feraligatr use Crunch on Carnivine, making Carnivine faint.

Auriana recalls Carnivine and sends out Tynamo.

"Tynamo, Thunder Wave!" Tynamo use Thunder Wave on Feraligatr, paralyzing it, and rendering it unable to use a move.

"Tynamo, use Spark!" Tynamo hits Feraligatr with Spark, dealing super-effective damage and making Feraligatr faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Gabite.

"Gabite, use Slash!" Gabite use Slash on Tynamo, dealing good damage.

"Tynamo, use Tackle!" Tynamo use Tackle on Gabite, dealing small damage.

"Gabite, Dual Chop!" Gabite use Dual Chop on Tynamo, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Tynamo and sends out Swellow.

"Gabite, Dual Chop!" Gabite use Dual Chop on Swellow, almost bringing its HP to zero.

"Swellow, use Endeavor!" Swellow use Endeavor to bring Gabite's HP down to its own.

"Swellow, Quick Attack!" Swellow use Quick Attack, on Gabite, bringing his HP down to zero and Gabite faints.

Iris recalls Gabite and sends out Rotom.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Swellow, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Swellow and sends out Beedrill.

"Beedrill, use Assurance!" Beedrill use Assurance on Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

"Rotom, Ominous Wind!" Rotom use Ominous Wind on Beedrill, dealing fair damage, and Rotom's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed rises.

"Rotom, use Confuse Ray!" Beedrill use Confuse Ray on Beedrill, confusing it.

"Beedrill, use Assurance!" Despite its confusion, Beedrill manage to use Assurance to make Rotom faint.

Iris recalls Rotom and sends out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Talonflame use Flame Charge on Beedrill, dealing super-effective damage and increasing its own Speed.

"Beedrill, use Agility!" Beedrill use Agility to sharply increase its own Speed.

"Beedrill, use Venoshock!" Beedrill use Venoshock on Talonflame, dealing fair damage.

"Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Talonflame use Flame Charge on Beedrill, dealing super-effective damage and increasing its own Speed.

"Beedrill, use Venoshock!" Beedrill use Venoshock on Talonflame, dealing fair damage.

"Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Talonflame use Flame Charge on Beedrill, making Beedrill faint.

Auriana recalls Beedrill and sends out Typhlosion.

"Talonflame, use Wing Attack!" Talonflame use Wing Attack on Typhlosion, dealing fair damage.

"Typhlosion, use Swift!" Typhlosion use Swift on Talonflame, dealing fair damage.

"Talonflame, Aerial Ace!" Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Typhlosion, dealing fair damage.

"Typhlosion, use Rock Tomb!" Typhlosion use Rock Tomb on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Snarl!" Umbreon use Snarl on Typhlosion, dealing fair damage.

"Typhlosion, use Swift!" Typhlosion use Swift on Umbreon, dealing fair damage.

"Umbreon, use Feint Attack!" Umbreon use Feint Attack on Typhlosion, dealing fair damage.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Charge!" Typhlosion use Flame Charge on Umbreon, dealing fair damage and increasing its own Speed.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Charge!" Typhlosion use Flame Charge on Umbreon, dealing fair damage and increasing its own Speed.

"Umbreon, use Payback!" Umbreon use Payback, its damage doubled due to the attack it received earlier, makes Typhlosion faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Alright, that's the Iris I know, well, see ya." Auriana said, and then she took off.

Iris continued on, and then she arrived at Chemic City.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	13. Route 8 Poachers (Part 1)

**_Route 8 Poachers (Part 1)_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Chemic City**

Iris started heading onto the Gym, when she spotted a little girl crying.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Iris asked.

"I was playing with my Bunnelby on Route 8, and then it disappeared." the girl said.

"Don't cry. I'll find your Bunnelby." Iris said, and then, she left for Route 8.

 **Zenos: Route 8**

Once Iris entered the Route, she was surprised to see most of the Route covered in torn nets and busted cages.

"These are probably here because of Pokémon poachers. Such cruelty… I won't forgive them for this." Iris said.

As Iris walked by, she encountered a Pokémon Poacher.

"You there, I'm one of the Route 8 Poachers, I'll beat you and take your Pokémon!" the Poacher said.

 **(Battle: Iris vs. Poacher)**

The Poacher sends out Trubbish, and Iris sends out Talonflame.

"Rotom, use Uproar!" Rotom use Uproar on Trubbish, dealing good damage.

The Poacher's Trubbish use Sludge on Rotom, dealing not very effective damage.

Rotom continues to use Uproar, making Trubbish faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris proceed on her way, encountering another Poacher.

"So you managed to get past the first guy, huh? Well, now you have to deal with me!" the Poacher said.

 **(Battle: Iris vs. Poacher)**

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Golbat, dealing good damage.

The Poacher's Golbat use Air Cutter on Talonflame, dealing fair damage.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Golbat, dealing good damage.

The Poacher's Golbat use Air Cutter on Talonflame, dealing fair damage.

"Talonflame, use Quick Attack!" Talonflame use Quick Attack on Golbat, making Golbat faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris moves on and encounters the third Poacher.

"You there, how dare you have the audacity to come here into our hunting ground!?" the Poacher asked.

 **(Battle: Iris vs. Poacher)**

The Poacher sends out Victreebel and Iris sends out Talonflame.

The Poacher's Victreebel use Stockpile to Stockpile 1 and increase its own Defense and Special Defense.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Victreebel, making it faint.

The Poacher recalls his Victreebel and sends out Vileplume.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Vileplume, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris continues on and encounters the fourth poacher.

"The Route 8 Poachers being defeated by a mere girl? Inexcusable! I'll defeat you for the sake of our group!"

 **(Battle: Iris vs. Poacher)**

The Poacher sends out Kadabra and Iris sends out Umbreon.

The Poacher's Kadabra use Shadow Ball on Umbreon, dealing not very effective damage.

"Umbreon, use Payback!" Umbreon use Payback on Kadabra, the attack's power doubled thanks to the damage from before, and making Kadabra faint.

The Poacher recalls Kadabra and sends out Girafarig.

The Poacher's Girafarig use Stomp on Umbreon, making it flinch.

The Poacher's Girafarig use Tackle on Umbreon, dealing fair damage.

"Umbreon, use Payback!" Umbreon use Payback on Girafarig, the attack's power doubled thanks to the damage from before, and making Girafarig faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris moves on and encounters the fifth poacher.

"Stop hunting Pokémon? Ha, you wish!" the Poacher said.

 **(Battle: Iris vs. Poacher)**

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	14. Route 8 Poachers (Part 2)

_**Route 8 Poachers (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 8**

Iris moves on and encounters the sixth Poacher.

"Kazap! Kazap! I use my Pokémon to inflict paralysis on my game!" the Poacher said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Poacher**

The Poacher sends out Magnemite and Iris sends out Gabite.

"Gabite, use Bulldoze!" Gabite use Bulldoze on Magnemite, making it faint.

The Poacher recalls Magnemite and sends out Voltorb.

"Gabite, use Bulldoze!" Gabite use Bulldoze on Voltorb, making it faint.

 **(End of Battle)**

Iris goes on and confronts the seventh Poacher.

"The Defense of my Pokémon have never failed me!" the Poacher bragged.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Poacher**

The Poacher sends out Piloswine and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

The Poacher's Piloswine use Light Screen.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse, dealing super-effective damage, but the damage is halved by the Light Screen.

The Poacher's Piloswine use Mud Bomb on Feraligatr, dealing fair damage.

"Feraligatr, Brick Break!" Feraligatr use Brick Break on Piloswine, dealing super-effective damage, shattering the Light Screen, and making Piloswine faint.

The Poacher recalls Piloswine sends out Nidoqueen.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Nidoqueen, dealing super-effective damage, and making her faint.

 **(End of Battle)**

Iris moves on and finds the eighth and final Poacher, who has a lot of Pokémon in cages, and is being confronted by a purple-haired girl with a male Venusaur.

"As the Leader of the Chemic Gym, I demand that you release those Pokémon!" the girl said.

"Hah! Who says I have to listen to you, even if you are a Gym Leader!" the Poacher said.

"Hey! I'd do as she says!" Iris then spoke up, getting their attention.

"Oh, look another kid has come to play hero, this should be interesting." the Poacher said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Poacher**

The Poacher sends out Bibarel and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Brick Break!" Feraligatr use Brick Break on Bibarel, dealing super-effective damage, and making it faint.

The Poacher recalls Bibarel and sends out a male Pyroar.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Pyroar, dealing super-effective damage, and making him faint.

The Poacher recalls Pyroar and sends out Diggersby.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Diggersby, dealing super-effective damage, and making it faint.

 **(End of Battle)**

"Wha…? That's impossible, do-over!" the Poacher demanded.

"Sorry, no do-overs, and also, your men are being arrested by Officer Jenny as of right now." the girl said.

The Poacher reacts with shock and tries to flee, but the girl's Venusaur tie up the Poacher's legs with Vine Whip.

"We'll leave him there for Officer Jenny to take him away." the girl said.

"My name is Iris." Iris introduced herself. "And you mentioned that you were the Gym Leader, didn't you?"

"Yup, I'm Toxica. Leader of the Chemic Gym." Toxica introduced herself. "Why not stop by the Gym later, okay?"

"Sure, but first, I have a promise I need to fulfill." Iris said.

 **Zenos: Chemic City**

Iris is with the little girl that she met earlier, and she returns the girl, her Bunnelby.

"Oh, thank you, nice lady!" the little girl said.

"Sure, no prob." Iris said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	15. Iris vs Toxica

**_Iris vs. Toxica_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Chemic City**

Iris exits the Pokémon Center and heads over to the Gym.

 **Zenos: Chemic Gym**

Iris enters the Gym and meets up with Toxica.

"You're here! I've looking forward to this battle, ever since you helped me out." Toxica said.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Toxica**

Toxica sends out Golbat and Iris sends out Rotom.

"Golbat, Double Team!" Golbat use Double Team, increasing its own evasiveness.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom attempts to use Discharge on Golbat but misses.

"Golbat, use Bite!" Golbat use Bite on Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Golbat, dealing super-effective damage, but the effect of Golbat's Wacan Berry reduces the damage of the attack.

"Golbat, use Bite!" Golbat use Bite on Rotom again, dealing super-effective damage and making Rotom faint.

Iris recalls Rotom and send out Gabite.

"Gabite, Dual Chop!" Gabite use Dual Chop on Golbat, dealing fair damage, and making it faint.

Toxica recalls Golbat and sends out Arbok.

"Gabite, use Bulldoze!" Gabite use Bulldoze on Arbok, dealing super-effective damage.

"Your choice of moves are impressive, but watch this." Toxica said. "Arbok, Ice Fang!"

"What?" Iris asked.

Arbok use Ice Fang on Gabite, dealing super-effective damage, and making him faint.

Iris recalls Gabite and send out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, Quick Attack!" Talonflame use Quick Attack on Arbok, dealing fair damage.

"Arbok, use Bite!" Arbok use Bite on Talonflame

"Talonflame, Aerial Ace!" Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Arbok, dealing fair damage, and making it faint.

Toxica recalls Arbok and sends out Nidoking.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Feraligatr.

"Nidoking, use Venoshock!" Nidoking use Venoshock on Feraligatr, dealing fair damage.

"Feraligatr, use Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Nidoking, dealing super-effective damage.

"Nidoking, use Venoshock!" Nidoking use Venoshock on Feraligatr, dealing fair damage.

"Feraligatr, use Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Nidoking, dealing super-effective damage and making him faint.

Toxica recalls Nidoking and sends out Venusaur.

"Venusaur, use Poison Powder!" Venusaur use Poison Powder on Feraligatr, poisoning it.

"Feraligatr, Ice Fang!" Feraligatr use Ice Fang on Venusaur, dealing super-effective damage.

"Venusaur, use Venoshock!" Venusaur use Venoshock on Feraligatr, the attack's damage is doubled thanks to Feraligatr being poisoned, and Feraligatr faints.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" Venusaur use Vine Whip on Talonflame, dealing not very effective damage.

"Talonflame, use Wing Attack!" Talonflame use Wing Attack on Venusaur, dealing super-effective damage, and making him faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Nice job, I have never faced anyone interesting like you, here's the Venom Badge." Toxica said.

"Alright, I got… the Venom Badge!" Iris said as she held up the Venom Badge.

"And also, take this TM09, it contains Venoshock." Toxica said as she gave Iris the TM09.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	16. Into the Chemical Cave (Part 1)

_**Into the Chemical Cave (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 8**

Iris once again heads onto Route 8, now with the poachers from before gone.

"With those poachers gone, I can finally proceed on towards my next destination." Iris said.

Iris continues along the path and eventually, she reach the entrance to the Chemical Cave.

 **Route 8: Chemical Cave**

At the first room of the cave, Iris meets a Scientist.

"Ah, another explorer, I see." the Scientist said. "Due to the strange chemicals present in the cave, it's a home to many Poison-type Pokémon, such as Grimer, Koffing, and Trubbish."

Iris took the stairs right of the Scientist and headed down to the B1F of the cave.

As she walked down a straight path, she saw two Crystal Grunts talking with each other.

"Soon, we'll drain all the chemical in this cave." one of the Grunts said.

The boss's plan will go without failure as long as there's no interference." the other said.

"And speaking of interference… it's the girl who ruined our plans at the Bug Biome and Mt. Clay!" the first Grunt said, as he engaged Iris in a battle.

Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt

The Grunt sends out a Trubbish and Iris sends out Gabite.

The Grunt's Trubbish use Poison Gas, but misses.

"Gabite, use Bulldoze!" Gabite use Bulldoze on Trubbish, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls his Trubbish and sends out Koffing.

The Grunt's Koffing use Sludge on Gabite, dealing not very effective damage.

"Gabite, Dual Chop!" Gabite use Dual Chop on Koffing, dealing super-effective damage and making it faint.

The Grunt recalls his Koffing and sends out Grimer.

The Grunt's Grimer use Minimize to raise its evasiveness.

"Gabite, use Slash!" Gabite use Slash, but misses.

Iris recalls Gabite and sends out Talonflame.

The Grunt's Grimer use Mud Bomb, but fail due to Talonflame's immunity to Ground-type moves.

The Grunt's Grimer use Minimize to raise its evasiveness.

"Talonflame, Aerial Ace!" Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Grimer, making it faint.

(End of battle)

"No! How could I be defeated!?" The Grunt asks in frustration.

"I got this, you notify the others!" The other Grunt said and his comrade went off to do so. "I got stronger Pokémon than my partner, I'll destroy you!"

Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt

The Grunt sends out a Weezing and Iris sends out Umbreon.

The Grunt's Weezing use Sludge Bomb on Umbreon, dealing fair damage.

"Umbreon, use Payback!" Umbreon use Payback, its damage doubled due to moving after the opponent, and causing Weezing to faint.

The Grunt recalls Weezing and sends out another Weezing.

The Grunt's Weezing use Clear Smog on Umbreon, dealing fair damage.

"Umbreon, use Payback!" Umbreon use Payback, its damage doubled due to moving after the opponent, and causing Weezing to faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Wha… but I… no! You're too much off a match for me, I better retreat!" The Grunt said as he took off, dropping something in a hurry.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is…" Iris said as she picked it up.

The item is TM34, which contains Sludge Wave.

"Oh, neat! Another TM!" Iris said as she put the TM34 in her bag.

Iris continues on, heading back up to the 1F of the cave.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	17. Into the Chemical Cave (Part 2)

_**Into the Chemical Cave (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Route 8: Chemical Cave**

Iris continues to explore the Chemical Cave, where she encounters two guys.

"Hey, I'm Deinos!" the first one said.

"And I'm Keikos!" the other one said.

"If you wanna get through…" Deinos said.

"Then you'll have to defeat us…" Kakos said.

"In a Double Battle." the twins said in unison.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Deinos and Kakos**

Deinos sends out Deino and Kakos sends out Metang.

Iris sends out Gabite and Feraligatr.

"Gabite, Dual Chop!" Gabite use Dual Chop on Deino, dealing super-effective damage and making it faint.

"Feraligatr, use Crunch!" Feraligatr use Crunch on Metang, dealing super-effective damage and making it faint.

Deinos and Kakos recall their Pokémon and send out Dragonair and Magneton respectively.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

"Gabite, Dual Chop!" Gabite use Dual Chop on Dragonair, dealing super-effective damage and making it faint.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Magneton, dealing super-effective damage and making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"No way!" Deinos said.

"How could we lose!?" Kakos said.

"Now could I pass?" Iris asked. "I have some business to take care of."

Iris encounters a Team Crystal Grunt.

"Hmmph, so you beat the lackeys back near the entrance, I'm more of a henchman, so I got stronger Pokémon."

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out a Weezing and Iris sends out Gabite.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Gabite use Dragon Claw on Weezing, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Weezing and sends out Garbodor.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Gabite use Dragon Claw on Garbodor, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Garbodor and sends out Muk.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Gabite use Dragon Claw on Muk, making it faint.

"What!? No! How did you beat me so easily?" The Grunt asks.

 **(End of battle)**

"Well, he went down easier than I thought." Iris said, and then Gabite's body begins to glow blue, and then, he evolves into Garchomp. "Awesome, another evolution!"

Iris continues on, where she encounters a blonde-haired man with Team Crystal's emblem on his vest.

"So, I take it you're another member of Team Crystal." Iris said.

"Actually, I'm a mercenary for hire. The name's Lev." Lev introduces himself.

"Regardless, if you're working for Team Crystal, then you're an enemy." Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Lev**

Lev sends out a Skarmory and Iris sends out Rotom.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Skarmory, dealing super-effective damage, but Skarmory endures the hit due to its Sturdy.

Skarmory use Spikes to scatter Spikes all around Rotom.

"Rotom, use another Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge again, making Skarmory faint.

Lev recalls Skarmory and sends out Swellow.

Iris recalls Rotom and sends out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, Quick Attack!" Talonflame attempt to use Quick Attack on Swellow, but Swellow blocks it with Quick Guard.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Swellow, dealing a lot of damage, and giving Swellow a burn, but also activating Swellow's Guts Ability.

Swellow use Wing Attack, its attack power boosted by its Guts Ability, dealing a lot of damage.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Swellow, dealing a lot of damage, and making Swellow faint.

Lev recalls Swellow and sends out Fearow.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Crunch!" Garchomp use Crunch on Fearow, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Not bad princess, not bad." Lev said, and then he called to a Crystal Grunt, "Yo, get the gears, we're leaving!"

Then, Team Crystal Grunts started getting into lines as an airship came by and picked them up.

"We'll meet again, count on it." Lev said as he got into an airship as Iris watched.

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	18. Iris vs Vanilla

_**Iris vs. Vanilla**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Swirlberry City**

Iris makes it out of Chemical Cave and arrives at Swirlberry City.

"Wow. What a sweet fragrance." Iris said as she sniffed the air around her.

"Why thank you." A girl with pink hair said. "I am Vanilla, I am the Leader of the Swirlberry Gym."

"Wow, you're the Gym Leader?" Iris asked.

"Why yes, I sense a strong trainer spirit from you. I look forward to seeing you in battle." Vanilla said as she headed to the gym.

Iris headed to the Pokémon Center, got her Pokémon healed, and headed for the Gym.

 **Swirlberry City: Swirlberry Gym**

Inside the Gym, it looks like a wonderland of sweets, filled with ice cream, cotton candy, and chocolate decorations.

"Ooh, wow. This Gym looks like a wonderland of sweets, it's so beautiful." Iris said.

"Why thank you. I chose this design for my Gym because I am a sweet tooth myself." Vanilla said as she appeared from an ice cream decoration. "However, I am serious when it's comes to battles, I will show you the power of the magnificent Fairy-types!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Vanilla**

Vanilla sends out Mawile and Iris sends out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, Wing Attack!" Talonflame use Wing Attack, but Mawile use Protect in order to intercept it.

"Mawile, use Crunch!" Mawile use Crunch on Talonflame, dealing a lot of damage.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Mawile, dealing super-effective, and making Mawile faint.

Vanilla recalls Mawile and sends out Slurpuff.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Slurpuff, dealing a lot of damage.

"Slurpuff, Rain Dance!" Slurpuff use Rain Dance to summon a rain.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Slurpuff, but due to the rain, Flamethrower only deals a small damage.

"Slurpuff, use Thunderbolt!" Slurpuff use Thunderbolt on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage and making Talonflame faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Ice Fang!" Feraligatr use Ice Fang on Slurpuff, freezing it, Slurpuff is unable to move due to being frozen.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Slurpuff, dealing some damage, but Slurpuff thaws out.

"Slurpuff, Energy Ball!" Slurpuff use Energy Ball on Feraligatr, dealing super-effective damage and making Feraligatr faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Garchomp.

"Oh, a Dragon-type, I believe you have a strategy to bring out a Garchomp." Vanilla said.

"Yes, I do." Iris said.

"Garchomp, Poison Jab!" Garchomp use Poison Jab on Slurpuff, dealing super-effective damage and making Slurpuff faint.

Vanilla recalls Slurpuff and sends out Aromatisse.

"Remember that fragrance earlier?" Vanilla asked. "It was the aroma of my Aromatisse, my strongest Pokémon."

"It was nice, but I still won't back down!" Iris said.

"Garchomp, Poison Jab!" Garchomp use Poison Jab on Aromatisse, dealing super-effective damage.

"Aromatisse, use Moonblast!" Aromatisse use Moonblast on Garchomp, dealing super-effective damage.

"Garchomp, use Sandstorm!" Garchomp use Sandstorm to create a sandstorm that rages across the battlefield.

"Aromatisse, use Moonblast!" Aromatisse use Moonblast on Garchomp, but it miss.

"What happened?" Vanilla asked.

"You see, by creating a sandstorm, Garchomp's evasiveness is boosted due to his Sand Veil ability." Iris said.

"Now, finish it with one last Poison Jab!" Garchomp use another Poison Jab on Aromatisse, dealing super-effective damage, and making Aromatisse faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Vanilla recalls Aromatisse and walks over to Iris.

"Iris, your battle with me showed that even a Pokémon with a type disadvantage can win a battle. For your victory, I award you the Pixie Badge." Vanilla said as she gave Iris the Pixie Badge.

"Wow, the Pixie Badge!" Iris said as she observed the Badge.

Here's a TM that will shine bright, the TM99. It contains Dazzling Gleam." Vanilla said as she gave Iris the TM99.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	19. Iris vs Talia: 2nd Battle

_**Iris vs. Talia: 2nd battle**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 9**

Iris heads out to Route 9, when she meets up with Auriana and Talia.

"Long time, no see." Talia said.

"Wow, this is the first time the three of us are together." Auriana said.

"Oh, so I guess you two know each other as well." Iris said.

"We're childhood friends." Talia said.

"We've been best friends our whole lives." Auriana said.

"Anyway, the Professor wants to speak with us at Klawger City." Talia said. "But, since we already met here, let's battle!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Talia**

Talia sends out Magneton and Iris sends out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Magneton, dealing super-effective damage.

"Magneton, use Discharge!" Magneton use Discharge on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Magneton, making Magneton faint.

Talia recalls Magneton and sends out Swanna.

"Talonflame, Aerial Ace!" Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Swanna dealing some damage.

"Swanna, Bubble Beam!" Swanna use Bubble Beam on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Rotom.

"Swanna, use Protect!" Swanna use Protect to block Rotom's Discharge.

"Swanna, use Scald!" Swanna use Scald on Rotom, giving it a burn.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Swanna, making it faint, and Rotom soon follows, fainting from its burn.

Iris sends out Umbreon and Talia sends out Munchlax.

"Umbreon, use Snarl!" Umbreon use Snarl on Munchlax, dealing some damage.

"Munchlax, Brick Break!" Munchlax use Brick Break on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Garchomp.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Munchlax, dealing a lot of damage.

"Munchlax, Body Slam!" Munchlax use Body Slam on Garchomp, inflicting paralysis on him.

"Munchlax, use Strength!" Munchlax use Strength, dealing some damage.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Munchlax, making it faint.

Talia recalls Munchlax and sends out Meganium.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Meganium, dealing some damage.

"Meganium, use Attract!" Meganium use Attract on Garchomp, infatuating him, revealing that Meganium is female.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp attempts to use Dragon Claw on Meganium, but he is too infatuated to do anything.

"Meganium, Energy Ball!" Meganium use Energy Ball on Garchomp, making him faint.

Iris recalls Garchomp and sends out Leavanny.

"Leavanny, use X-Scissor!" Leavanny use X-Scissor on Meganium, making her faint.

Talia recalls Meganium and sends out her male Pyroar.

"Leavanny, use Slash!" Leavanny use Slash on Pyroar, dealing some damage.

"Pyroar, Flame Charge!" Pyroar use Flame Charge on Leavanny, dealing a lot of damage, and increasing his own speed.

"Pyroar, use Flamethrower!" Pyroar use Flamethrower on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Pyroar, dealing a lot of damage.

"Pyroar, use Crunch!" Pyroar use Crunch on Feraligatr, dealing some damage.

"Feraligatr, Brick Break!" Feraligatr use Brick Break on Pyroar, making him faint.

Talia recalls Pyroar and sends out Absol.

"Absol, use Detect!" Absol use Detect to block Feraligatr's Brick Break.

"Absol, Double Team!" Absol use Double Team to raise its own evasiveness.

"Feraligatr, Brick Break!" Feraligatr tries to use Brick Break on Absol, but it misses.

"Absol, use Slash!" Absol use Slash on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

"Feraligatr, Brick Break!" Feraligatr use Brick Break on Absol, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"You certainly are treating your Pokémon well, perhaps better than me…" Talia said. "Hold on, the Professor told me to give this to you."

"What's in this one?" Iris asked as Talia gave her the HM04.

"It contains Strength, sooner or later, you'll encounter boulders on your path that can only be moved by Strength." Talia replied.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	20. Iris vs Auriana: 3rd Battle

**_Iris vs. Auriana: 3rd Battle_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 9**

After Iris and Talia's battle ends, Auriana approach Iris.

"Hey girls, don't hog the fun to yourselves, I wanna battle Iris too." Auriana said.

"Sure, I'm in." Iris said, but she is stopped by Talia.

"You just finished a battle with me and your Pokémon aren't at their best, so I believe it's fair that they are healed up before you battle Auriana." Talia said, and she proceeds to heal Iris's Pokémon.

"Okay, now that my Pokémon are healed, let's battle!" Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Auriana**

Auriana sends out Clauncher and Iris sends out Rotom.

"Clauncher, Dark Pulse!" Clauncher use Dark Pulse on Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Rotom and sends out Leavanny.

"Clauncher, Smack Down!" Clauncher use Smack Down on Leavanny, dealing a super-effective damage.

"Leavanny, Leaf Blade!" Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Clauncher, dealing a critical hit and making it faint.

Auriana recalls Clauncher and sends out Swellow.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!" Swellow use Aerial Ace on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Ice Punch!" Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Swellow, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Swellow and sends out Carnivine.

"Carnivine, Leaf Tornado!" Carnivine use Leaf Tornado on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

"Talonflame, Quick Attack!" Talonflame use Quick Attack on Carnivine, dealing some damage.

"Carnivine, Feint Attack!" Carnivine use Feint Attack on Talonflame, dealing some damage.

"Talonflame, Wing Attack!" Talonflame use Wing Attack on Carnivine, making it faint.

Adriana recalls Carnivine and sends out Eelektrik.

"Talonflame, Quick Attack!" Talonflame use Quick Attack on Eelektrik, dealing some damage.

"Eelektrik, use Thunderbolt!" Eelektrik use Thunderbolt on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Retaliate!" Umbreon use Retaliate on Eelektrik, with the damage doubled due to Talonflame fainting in the previous turn, leads to Eelektrik fainting.

Auriana recalls Eelektrik and sends out Beedrill.

"Beedrill, use X-Scissor!" Beedrill use X-Scissor on Umbreon making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Garchomp

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Garchomp use Earthquake on Beedrill, dealing a lot of damage.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" Beedrill use Twineedle on Garchomp, striking 3 times.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Beedrill, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Beedrill and sends out Typhlosion.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Garchomp use Earthquake on Typhlosion, dealing super-effective damage.

"Typhlosion, Flame Charge!" Typhlosion use Flame Charge on Garchomp, dealing not very effective damage, but increasing its own speed.

"Typhlosion, Brick Break!" Typhlosion use Brick Break on Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Garchomp use Earthquake on Typhlosion, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Even though I taught you how to catch a Pokémon, now it looks like you're teaching me a thing or two…" Auriana said. "Better take this with you."

Auriana gave Iris the HM02. "HM02 is the move, Fly. With it, you can allow your Pokémon to take flight."

"And now we better get going, we don't want to keep the Professor waiting at Klawger City." Talia said, and with that, Talia and Auriana went ahead.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	21. Iris vs Izira

_**Iris vs. Izira**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Biomeg Town**

Iris makes it to Biomeg Town, where she arrives at the Gym to see Talia with a white-haired lady.

"Izira, I already told you, I'm a trainer now, I can be responsible enough to look out for myself." Talia said.

"Talia, just being a trainer isn't enough to be mature, you also have to act mature." Izira said.

"What's going on? And who is she?" Iris asked as she approached the two.

"This is my older sister, Izira." Talia explained. "She's also the Gym Leader here."

"That's right. And my preference are the Bug-type Pokémon." Izira said.

"Hey, can I challenge you to a battle?" Iris asked.

"Sure, come in." Izira said.

 **Biomeg Gym: Battlefield**

Iris and Talia prepare to battle, with Talia watching from the side.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Izira**

Iris sends out Talonflame and Izira sends out Armaldo.

"Talonflame, use Flamethrower!" Talonflame use Flamethrower on Armaldo, dealing a lot of damage.

"Nice move, using Fire against Bug, but Armaldo is part Rock." Izira said.

"Armaldo, Rock Slide!" Armaldo use Rock Slide on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Water Pulse!" Feraligatr use Water Pulse on Armaldo, making it faint.

Izira recalls Armaldo and sends out Butterfree.

"Feraligatr, Ice Fang!" Feraligatr use Ice fang on Butterfree dealing super-effective damage.

"Butterfree, Giga Drain!" Butterfree use Giga Drain on Feraligatr, making it faint, and restoring some of Butterfree's own HP.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Rotom.

"Butterfree, use Supersonic!" Butterfree use Supersonic on Rotom, confusing it.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom manage to use Discharge despite being confused, and it makes Butterfree faint.

Izira recalls Butterfree and sends out Pinsir.

Iris recalls Rotom and sends out Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Strength!" Garchomp use Strength on Pinsir, dealing some damage.

"Pinsir, use Revenge!" Pinsir use Revenge on Garchomp, its damage doubled due to taking damage already, does a lot of damage to Garchomp.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Pinsir making it faint.

Izira recalls Pinsir and sends out Scyther.

"Scyther, use Slash!" Scyther use Slash on Garchomp, dealing some damage.

"Garchomp, Poison Jab!" Garchomp use Poison Jab on Scyther, dealing some damage and poisoning Scyther.

"Scyther, use X-Scissor!" Scyther use X-Scissor on Garchomp, making it faint.

Iris recalls Garchomp and sends out Rotom.

"Scyther, Air Slash!" Scyther use Air Slash on Rotom, dealing not very effective damage, but making Rotom flinch.

"Scyther, use Pursuit!" Scyther use Pursuit on Rotom, dealing a super-effective damage.

"Rotom, use Discharge!" Rotom use Discharge on Scyther, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Iris, I can tell you're on the path to becoming a strong trainer. And so, I present to you, the Cocoon Badge." Izira said as she gave Iris the Cocoon Badge.

"Thank you." Iris said as she accepted the Badge.

"Also, here's a TM, it's TM81, it contains X-Scissor." Izira said as she gave Iris the TM81. "I suppose you're going to Klawgnar City, right? Then you should take Route 10 and head east. And since Talia is here right now, why don't you two go together?"

"Okay, thanks." Iris said.

And soon Iris and Talia are headed towards Route 10 together.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	22. Learning Mega Evolution

_**Learning Mega Evolution**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 10**

Iris and Talia arrive on Route 10, where they encounter the water blocking their path.

This water looks too far and deep to cross." Iris said.

"Not if you have a Pokémon that knows Surf." Talia said.

"Yeah, and I don't." Iris said.

"Well, Surf can be taught through HM03, and if you don't have it, I can lend you mine." Talia said.

And then, a female Swimmer approached the girls.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation. One of you need an HM03 don't you?" the Swimmer asked. "Well, take mine, I'm a Swimmer, I'll swim."

Iris received the HM03 from the Swimmer.

"This route will lead you to Klawgnar City, good luck." the Swimmer said, and she left.

Iris used the HM03 on Feraligatr, and it learns Surf.

Iris and Talia send out Feraligatr and Swanna, respectively to use Surf and cross the water.

After that, the girls get through Route 10 and arrive at Klawgnar City.

 **Zenos: Klawgnar City**

Iris and Talia exit the Pokémon Center to see Auriana.

"Girls, you're here." Auriana said. "And there's even Lyna and Carissa."

"Who're Lyna and Carissa?" Iris asked.

"More friends of ours." Talia replied, and then, two girls arrived. "Let me introduce them, the black-haired girl is Lyna, and the orange-haired girl is Carissa."

"Hi. What up?" Lyna and Carissa greeted.

"Hi. My name is Iris, it's nice to meet you." Iris introduced herself.

Then, Professor Spruce approached the girls.

"Hello girls. I see you all arrived, but I wasn't expecting to see you've brought more friends." Professor Spruce said.

"Professor, you called us here for a reason, what is it?" Iris asked.

"Ah, yes. In this city, lives a man named Rumble, who is not only a Gym Leader, but user of Mega Evolution." Professor Spruce replied.

"Mega Evolution?" Auriana asked. "What's that?"

"You'll see. He trains in the Pillar of Bonding. You can't miss it." Professor Spruce said, and with that he left.

 **Klawgnar City: Pillar of Bonding**

The girls arrive at the Pillar of Bonding to see a guy with a Lucario.

"Tell me, are you sent by Professor Spruce to see me?" the guy asked.

"Yes, that's us." Iris said.

"Good, because I am Rumble, the Mega Evolution user." the guy introduced himself.

"So what is this Mega Evolution stuff?" Lyna asked.

"Basically, Mega Evolution is like a transformation of Pokémon that cannot evolve any further, now observe." Rumble said, and he pressed a small marble in his bracelet, and with that his Lucario changed. "This is Mega Evolution. My Lucario has Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario."

"Wow, cool!" Iris said.

"But notice how I said "transformation" just now." Rumble said. "Unlike regular evolution, Mega Evolution is a temporary power-up that wears off after awhile."

"Seriously, it's just a temporary boost of power?" Carissa asked.

"Yes, but Mega Evolution is quite complicated than that. In order to achieve Mega Evolution, two items are needed." Rumble said. "First, you need a Mega Stone that corresponds with the Pokémon, and second, you need a Key Stone to connect with the Mega Stone."

"Wow, and I thought it would be a walk in the park." Lyna said.

"Anyway, I have with me five Key Stones, take one each and you can go to a shop in town, where they'll embed those Key Stones into accessories." Rumble said. "And also, it's stated that even if you have the right Mega Stone and a Key Stone, Mega Evolution cannot truly happen without a strong bond between trainer and Pokémon."

 **Klawgnar City: Shop**

Iris's Key Stone is embedded in a necklace, Talia's Key Stone is embedded in a bracelet, Auriana's Key Stone is embedded in a finger ring, Lyna's Key Stone is embedded in a hairpin, and Carissa's Key Stone is embedded in an armband.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	23. Iris vs Rumble

_**Iris vs. Rumble**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Klawgnar City**

The girls are observing their new accessories embedded with Key Stones.

"We got a Key Stone each, and now, we need a Mega Stone that corresponds with the Pokémon that we want to Mega Evolve." Lyna said.

Then, Professor Spruce came over.

"Hello, girls." Professor Spruce asked. "Did you meet with Rumble like I asked?"

"Yes, we did." Carissa replied.

"Excellent, then I can give you these." Professor Spruce said as he emptied a sack, which contained a variety of Mega Stones.

"Woah, are all these Mega Stones?" Auriana asked.

"Yes, and I would like for each of you to a Mega Stone that corresponds with your Pokémon." Professor Spruce said. "Garchompite for Iris, Absolite for Talia, Beedrillite for Auriana, Lopunnite for Lyna, and Galladite for Carissa."

The girls sent out their Mega Evolving Pokémon and gave them their respective Mega Stones.

The girls saw Iris leaving.

"Hey Iris, where are you going?" Talia asked.

"I'm going to challenge Rumble to a Gym battle." Iris said, and she departed for the Gym.

 **Klawgnar City: Gym**

Iris arrives at the Gym, where Rumble is there.

"Ah, I see you came for a Gym battle." Rumble said. "Well then, let's battle!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Rumble**

Rumble sent out Hawlucha and Iris sent out Rotom.

Rotom use Discharge on Hawlucha, dealing super-effective damage.

Hawlucha use X-Scissor on Rotom, dealing not very effective damage.

Rotom use Shadow Ball on Hawlucha, making it faint.

Rumble recalls Hawlucha and sends out Machamp.

Machamp use Foresight on Rotom, making it vulnerable to Normal and Fighting-type moves.

Rotom use Uproar on Machamp, dealing good damage.

Rotom use Shadow Ball on Machamp, dealing a lot of damage.

Machamp use Revenge on Rotom, the attack's power doubled due to Machamp taking damage earlier, makes Rotom faint.

Iris recalls Rotom and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Surf on Machamp, making it faint.

Rumble recalls Machamp and sends out Hariyama.

Feraligatr use Surf on Hariyama, dealing good damage.

Hariyama use Force Palm on Feraligatr, paralyzing it.

Hariyama use Smelling Salts on Feraligatr, dealing double damage due to the paralysis, but curing Feraligatr of its paralysis.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Hariyama, making it faint.

Rumble recalls Hariyama and sends out Lucario.

"Alright, now things get interesting." Rumble said as he activated his Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Lucario into Mega Lucario.

Mega Lucario use Power-Up Punch on Feraligatr, making it faint and raising its own attack stat.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Flamethrower, but Mega Lucario blocks it with Detect.

Talonflame use Quick Attack on Mega Lucario, dealing not very effective damage.

Mega Lucario use Poison Jab on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Garchomp.

"Here I go! Mega Evolve!" Iris said as she activated the Key Stone in her Mega Pendant, Mega Evolving her Garchomp into Mega Garchomp.

"Great, now that you can use Mega Evolve your Pokémon, I'm getting more worked up." Rumble said.

Mega Lucario use Flash Cannon on Mega Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Garchomp use Earthquake on Mega Lucario, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Your ability use Mega Evolution is proof of the bond between you and your Pokémon. For your victory, I present you the Karate Badge." Rumble said as he handed Iris the Karate Badge.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"Take this TM, it's TM98, it contains Power-Up Punch." Rumble said as he gave Iris the TM98.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	24. Raid on the Poké Ball Factory

_**Raid on the Poké Ball Factory**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 11**

Iris is exploring Route 11 when a male Scientist comes running her way.

"Help! Someone! The Poké Ball Factory is being raided!" the Scientist said.

"By who!?" Iris asked.

"By these hooligans calling themselves Team Crystal!" the Scientist replied, and then he ran off.

"Team Crystal…" Iris said. "I thought things were a little too peaceful around here. I can't let them continue their evil plans."

Iris headed for the Poké Ball Factory.

 **Route 11: Poké Ball Factory**

Iris entered the Poké Ball Factory to see the factory overloaded with Team Crystal Grunts.

Iris explored the factory and encountered a Grunt.

"Hey, I remember you from Chemical Cave! It's payback time!" the Grunt said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

Iris sent out Umbreon and the Grunt sent out Haunter.

Umbreon used Feint Attack on Haunter, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Haunter and sends out Banette.

Umbreon used Feint Attack on Banette, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris continues on until she encounters another Grunt.

"Hey! No unauthorized personnel allowed in here!" the Grunt said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Hypno and Iris sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon used Feint Attack on Hypno, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris arrives at the manager's office, where the manager is being held captive by the Team Crystal Knights, Mephisto and Praxina.

"Come on, manager! We're getting impatient." Mephisto said.

"Hand over the research data on the Master Ball and we swear to leave." Praxina said.

"No, I won't do it. I won't let such important files fall into the wrong hands." the manager said.

"He's right! And I can't just stand by either!" Iris said, making her presence known.

"It's her. The girl who's been foiling our plans." Mephisto said.

"True, but she stands no chance, it's 2 against 1. She's outnumbered." Praxina said.

Then, Lyna suddenly came into the manager's office.

"No, she's not! I'll back her up!" Lyna said.

"No matter! Either way, we refuse to lose." Mephisto said.

 **Battle: Iris and Lyna vs. Mephisto and Praxina**

Mephisto and Praxina send out Trevenant and Seviper respectively, while Iris and Lyna sent out Talonflame and Serperior respectively.

Trevenant use Forest's Curse on Talonflame, adding Grass-type to it.

Seviper use Poison Fang on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage, due to Talonflame having Grass-type added to it.

Talonflame use Flamethrower on Trevenant, making it faint.

Serperior use Giga Impact on Seviper, making it faint.

Mephisto and Praxina recall their Pokémon and send out Golbat and Gengar respectively.

"Shall we?" Praxina asked.

"Yes, let's do it!" Mephisto said.

Gengar use Explosion and faints, while Golbat use Protect to protect itself, however, Talonflame and Serperior faint.

Praxina recalls Gengar and sends out Sableye.

Iris and Lyna recall their Pokémon and send out Rotom and Lopunny respectively.

Lyna activated the Key Stone in her Mega Hairpin, Mega Evolving her Lopunny into Mega Lopunny.

Mega Lopunny use Jump Kick on Sableye, being able to hit the latter thanks to Mega Lopunny's Scrappy ability, making it faint.

Rotom use Discharge on Golbat, making it faint.

Mephisto recalls Golbat and sends out Dusknoir.

Mega Lopunny use Dizzy Punch on Dusknoir, dealing some damage.

Dusknoir use Shadow Ball on Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

Rotom use Shadow Ball on Dusknoir, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"I don't understand. Why can't we beat that girl!?" Mephisto said.

"Doesn't matter, we at least managed to get our hands on one Master Ball." Praxina said, and Team Crystal retreated.

"I thank you for saving the Poké Ball Factory. I'll give you these as a reward." the manager said as he gave the girls a Master Ball each.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	25. The Haunted House

**_The Haunted House_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 11**

After the incident at the Poké Ball Factory, Iris continues her way on Route 11.

Iris is about to enter the gate to Spirit City, when she spots Carissa over at a worn-down house.

"Hey Carissa, what are you doing?" Iris asked.

"I'm thinking of exploring the Haunted House, there's a Ghost-type Pokémon that I wanna catch, and it lives there." Carissa replied.

"What Ghost-type?" Iris asked.

"It's Misdreavus." Carissa replied.

"Hey, I don't plan on catching a new Pokémon, but I still wanna go with you." Iris said.

"Sure, I don't mind company." Carissa said, and the girls entered the Haunted House.

 **Route 11: The Haunted House**

"Whoa, this place is creepy, just like the Strange Mansion that I visited before." Iris said.

"A perfect home for Ghost-types." Carissa said.

Then the girls come across a Punk Couple.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in our turf?" the Punk Guy asked.

 **Battle: Iris and Carissa vs. Punk Couple**

The Punk Couple sent out Garbodor and Pangoro, while Iris and Carissa sent out Rotom and Gallade respectively.

Carissa activates the Key Stone in her Mega Armband, Mega Evolving her Gallade into Mega Gallade.

Mega Gallade use Brick Break on Pangoro, making it faint.

Rotom use Thunderbolt on Garbodor, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

After defeating the Punk Couple, the girls run into a pair of Mysterious Sisters.

 **Battle: Iris and Carissa vs. Mysterious Sisters**

The Mysterious Sisters send out Lampent and Clefairy, while Iris and Carissa send out Rotom and Infernape respectively.

Rotom use Shadow Ball on Lampent, making it faint.

Infernape use Heat Wave on Clefairy, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Later, after wandering around some more, Iris and Carissa encounter a Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus! Just the Pokémon that I was looking for!" Carissa said, and sent out Weavile.

Weavile use Ice Punch on Misdreavus, dealing some damage.

Misdreavus use Shadow Ball on Weavile, dealing not very effective damage.

Weavile use Poison Jab on Misdreavus, dealing not very effective damage.

Misdreavus use Mean Look, preventing Weavile from switching out.

Weavile use X-Scissor on Misdreavus, dealing not very effective damage.

Misdreavus use Payback on Weavile, dealing double damage due to taking a hit earlier, but not very effective.

Carissa then threw a Dusk Ball at Misdreavus, successfully catching it.

"Yes, I caught Misdreavus." Carissa said as she retrieved Misdreavus.

"Good for you, Carissa!" Iris said.

"Y'know Iris, you helped me get through those Trainers so I could find Misdreavus, so I'll tell you a secret about this place. Follow me." Carissa said, and she led Iris to a room where there were several appliances.

"What's so special about this room?" Iris asked.

"A room for Rotom, let it out." Carissa said.

Iris complied and let Rotom out, Rotom floated over the appliances, until it stopped at a washing machine and entered it, becoming Wash Rotom.

"Whoa, what happened!?" Iris asked.

"It's Rotom's special ability, it can possess certain electronic appliances to change forms, and learn moves exclusive to a specific form." Carissa replied.

"Oh I see, thanks for bringing me here to show me it." Iris replied, and the girls exited the Haunted House.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	26. Iris vs Chandler

_**Iris vs. Chandler**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Spirit City**

Iris arrived in Spirit City, when she overheard some people talking about something.

"Did you hear? Chandler defeated another challenger at the Gym." a man said.

"I know, he's only been defeated a few times." a woman said.

"Excuse me, but where's the Gym?" Iris asked, and the man pointed south.

Iris headed south, to where the Gym is.

 **Spirit City: Spirit Gym**

Iris entered the building to see it completely dark.

"Welcome." a woman said as she suddenly appeared behind Iris, scaring her.

"Really, again?" a man's voice said, as the lights came on. "I told you to stop doing that."

"Sorry." the woman said.

"Forgive her for that." the man said. "I'm Chandler, the Gym Leader here. I specialize in Ghost-type Pokémon."

"I'm Iris. I came here to challenge you." Iris said.

"Good. Let's get this started." Chandler said. "I hope you can show me a real challenge, my battles lately have been too easy."

 **Battle: Iris vs. Chandler**

Chandler sends out Dusknoir and Iris sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Feint Attack on Dusknoir, dealing super-effective damage.

Dusknoir use Will-O-Wisp on Umbreon, giving it a burn.

Umbreon use Snarl on Dusknoir, making it faint.

Chandler recalls Dusknoir and sends out a male Jellicent.

Umbreon use Feint Attack on Jellicent, dealing super-effective damage.

Jellicent use Hydro Pump on Umbreon, dealing a lot of damage, Umbreon is hurt by its burn and faints.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Leavanny.

Jellicent use Shadow Ball on Leavanny, dealing some damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Jellicent, making him faint.

Chandler recalls Jellicent and sends out Gengar.

Gengar use Shadow Claw on Leavanny dealing some damage.

Leavanny use Aerial Ace on Gengar, dealing some damage.

Gengar use Sludge Bomb on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Fly, flying up out of Gengar's attack range, making its Hypnosis miss.

Talonflame flies down on Gengar, dealing a lot of damage.

Gengar use Hypnosis on Talonflame, making it fall asleep.

Gengar use Dream Eater to steal health from Talonflame, while Talonflame is unable to attack while sleeping.

Gengar use Nightmare on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Gengar, making it faint.

Chandler recalls Gengar and sends out Chandelure.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Chandelure, but the attack miss.

Chandelure use Will-O-Wisp on Wash Rotom, giving it a burn.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Chandelure, dealing super-effective damage.

Chandelure use Energy Ball on Wash Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Chandelure, this time hitting it, and making Chandelure faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"It's been a long time since I had a challenger who truly gave me an exciting battle. I reward you with the Haunt Badge." Chandler said as he handed Iris the Haunt Badge.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"Take this TM, it's TM65, it contains Shadow Claw." Chandler said as he gave Iris the TM65.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	27. Iris vs Lyna

_**Iris vs. Lyna**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Spirit City**

Iris is preparing to head to the next route when she suddenly meets Lyna.

"Hey, Iris." Lyna said. "It was great to get a chance to team up with you, but this time, I want to be a battle between us."

"Sounds good, I'm in." Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Lyna**

Lyna sends out Rapidash and Iris sends out Wash Rotom.

Rapidash use Sunny Day to summon a harsh sunlight.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump, dealing super-effective damage, but the attack is weakened by the harsh sunlight.

Rapidash use Solar Beam on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Surf on Rapidash, making it faint.

Lyna recalls Rapidash and sends out Serperior.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Serperior, dealing super-effective damage.

Serperior use Leaf Storm on Feraligatr, making it faint, and thanks to Serperior's Contrary ability, its Sp. Attack increase instead of decreasing.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Flamethrower on Serperior, dealing super-effective damage.

Serperior use Slam on Talonflame, dealing some damage, and receiving a burn due to Talonflame's Flame Body ability.

Talonflame use Flamethrower on Serperior, making it faint.

Lyna recalls Serperior and sends out Milotic.

Talonflame use Fly, flying out of Milotic's range, making its Aqua Tail miss.

Talonflame flies down on Milotic, dealing some damage.

Milotic use Aqua Tail on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Milotic, dealing super-effective damage.

Milotic use Ice Beam on Leavanny, dealing super-effective damage.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Milotic, making it faint.

Lyna recalls Milotic and sends out her female Unfezant.

Unfezant use Facade on Leavanny, dealing some damage.

Leavanny use Cut on Unfezant, dealing small damage.

Unfezant use Sky Attack, charging up an attack.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Unfezant, dealing not very effective damage.

Unfezant release the attack, but Leavanny use Protect to block.

Unfezant use Fly, flying out of Leavanny's range, making its X-Scissor miss.

Unfezant flies down on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and send out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Unfezant, making her faint, the attack's power doubled due to Leavanny fainting earlier.

Lyna recalls Unfezant and sends out Zebstrika.

Unbreon use Feint Attack on Zebstrika, dealing some damage.

Zebstrika use Flame Charge on Umbreon, dealing some damage and increasing its own speed.

Zebstrika use Double Kick on Umbreon, dealing super-effective damage.

Unbreon use Snarl on Zebstrika, dealing some damage.

Zebstrika use Double Kick on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Garchomp.

Garchomp use Double Kick on Garchomp, dealing some damage.

Garchomp use Earthquake on Zebstrika, making it faint.

Lyna recalls Zebstrika and sends out Lopunny.

Lyna activates her Mega Hairpin, Mega Evolving her Lopunny into Mega Lopunny.

Iris activates her Mega Pendant, Mega Evolving her Garchomp into Mega Garchomp.

Mega Lopunny use Bounce to jump out of Mega Garchomp's range, making his Dragon Claw miss.

Mega Lopunny comes down on Mega Garchomp, dealing some damage.

Mega Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Mega Lopunny, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Lopunny use Strength on Mega Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Garchomp use Poison Jab on Mega Lopunny, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Well, Talia and Auriana were right when they said you were strong." Lyna said, and she left for the next route, followed by Iris.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	28. Infiltrating Team Crystal HQ (Part 1)

_**Infiltrating Team Crystal HQ (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 12**

Iris is exploring Route 12 when Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa come along.

"Iris, hurry." Talia said. "There's something you might wanna see at Staline City."

 **Zenos: Staline City**

At the center of the city, a man wearing a mask and a garment reminiscent of a ruler is speaking to a crowd.

"Greetings, people of Staline City." the man said. "I am Gramorr, the boss of Team Crystal. Despite the things my organization has done, it was all for the future of the Zenos region."

"So that's the boss of Team Crystal." Iris said from the crowd.

"My true intention, no, Team Crystal's intention is to catch the Mythical Pokémon, Diancie. And with Diancie's power, I will lead Zenos into a new era of luxury!" Gramorr said.

Then after finishing his message, Gramorr left, and the crowd murmured and went on their way.

"I don't like the sound of that." Auriana said.

"I have a feeling he's up to more than he's willing to let on." Carissa said.

"He went to that abandoned museum in this city, what is he up to?" Lyna said.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna investigate." Iris said.

 **Staline City: Abandoned museum (Team Crystal HQ)**

In the museum, Iris peeps through a window to see the museum filled with Team Crystal Grunts.

"Just as I thought." Iris said. "This museum is their HQ."

Iris sneaks into the HQ and encounters a Grunt.

"Security! We have an intruder!" the Grunt shouted.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Omastar and Iris sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Omastar, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Omastar and sends out Aurorus.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Aurorus, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Aurorus and sends out Cradily.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Cradily, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris goes on forward, turns right, and encounters another Grunt.

"This is restricted area! Go home!" the Grunt shouted.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Rampardos and Iris sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Rampardos, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Rampardos and sends out Kabutops.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Kabutops, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Kabutops and sends out Carracosta.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Carracosta, making it faint

The Grunt recalls Carracosta and sends out Armaldo.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade, on Armaldo, dealing a lot of damage.

Armaldo use Rock Slide on Leavanny, dealing super-effective damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Armaldo, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris continues on, she is about to climb up a staircase, when she catches the attention of the Grunt guarding it.

"You can't go up these stairs! I forbid it!" the Grunt said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Aerodactyl and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Surf on Aerodactyl, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Aerodactyl and sends out Archeops.

Feraligatr use Surf on Archeops, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Archeops and sends out Tyrantrum.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Tyrantrum, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Tyrantrum and sends out Bastiodon.

Feraligatr use Surf on Bastiodon, dealing super-effective damage.

Bastiodon use Ancient Power on Feraligatr, dealing small damage.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Bastiodon, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris climbs up the stairs, ready to take on more grunts.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	29. Infiltrating Team Crystal HQ (Part 2)

_**Infiltrating Team Crystal HQ (Part 2)**_

* * *

 **Staline City: Team Crystal HQ**

Iris continues to explore the second floor, which is overrun with more Grunts.

Iris continues on, where she encounters a Grunt.

"Who are you!? How did you get past the security on the first floor!?" the Grunt asked.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Porygon-Z and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

Porygon-Z use Tri Attack on Feraligatr, dealing some damage.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Porygon-Z, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris continues on and encounter another Grunt.

"Why are you here!?" the Grunt asked. "Kids aren't allowed in here!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Golurk and Iris sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Foul Play on Golurk, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris sees an elevator and heads towards it, when she's spotted by another Grunt.

"Stay away from that elevator!" the Grunt demanded.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Claydol and Iris sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Claydol, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris continues onto the elevator, when suddenly her arm is grabbed by someone's arm.

"Not you again!" Iris said as she turned to see who grabbed her, which is revealed to be Lev.

"Well, you're a feisty kid, I can say, but however, I'm afraid I have to stop you." Lev said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Lev**

Lev sends out Skarmory and Iris sends out Talonflame.

Skarmory use Protect to block Talonflame's Flamethrower.

Talonflame use Flamethrower on Skarmory, dealing super-effective, but Skarmory endures the attack with its Sturdy ability.

Skarmory use Spikes, creating a spike trap around Iris's Pokémon.

Talonflame use Flamethrower on Skarmory, making it faint.

Lev recalls Skarmory and sends out Swellow.

Talonflame use Fly, flying out of Swellow's range, causing its Wing Attack to miss.

Talonflame flies down on Swellow, dealing a lot of damage, but Swellow endures the attack with its Focus Band item.

Swellow use Endeavor on Talonflame, dropping Talonflame's HP to the same as Swellow.

Swellow use Quick Attack on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Wash Rotom, whose Levitate ability protects it from the Spikes.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Swellow, making it faint.

Lev recalls Swellow and sends out Tropius.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Tropius, dealing some damage.

Tropius use Energy Ball on Wash Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Tropius, dealing some damage.

Tropius use Energy Ball on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Feraligatr, who gets hurt from the Spikes.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Tropius, making it faint.

Lev recalls Tropius and sends out Fearow.

Fearow use Drill Peck on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Fearow, dealing super-effective damage.

Fearow use Drill Run on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Fearow, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

After beating Lev, Iris heads into the the elevator, heals her Pokémon, and awaits what's to happen next.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	30. Infiltrating Team Crystal HQ (Part 3)

_**Infiltrating Team Crystal HQ (Part 3)**_

* * *

 **Staline City: Team Crystal HQ**

Iris anxiously awaits what's to come as the elevator arrives on the top floor.

The elevator door opens up to reveal Gramorr's room.

Inside the room, Gramorr is staring at the monitors.

"So you are this Iris girl I've heard so much about?" Gramorr asked as he turned to face Iris.

"Yeah, that's me." Iris said.

"The routine of a mere child interfering in Team Crystal's plan is just like what happened to other villainous teams: Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare. All of them, crushed by a mere child. I refuse to suffer the same defeat that those weaklings suffered. Your interference ends here now!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Gramorr**

Gramorr sends out Crobat and Iris sends out Wash Rotom.

Crobat use Cross Poison on Wash Rotom, dealing some damage and poisoning it.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Crobat, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Crobat and sends out Victreebel.

Victreebel use Leaf Blade on Wash Rotom, dealing super-effective damage, Wash Rotom falls to its poisoning and faints.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Flamethrower on Victreebel, dealing super-effective damage and giving it a burn.

Victreebel use Sludge Bomb on Talonflame, dealing a lot of damage.

Talonflame use Fly to fly out of Victreebel's range, making its Sludge Bomb miss, and Victreebel is hurt by its burn.

Talonflame flies down on Victreebel, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Victreebel and sends out Noivern.

Noivern use Boomburst on Talonflame, dealing a lot of damage.

Talonflame use Fly to fly out of Noivern's range, making its Dragon Pulse miss.

Talonflame flies down on Noivern, dealing some damage.

Noivern use Hurricane on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Feraligatr.

Noivern use Dragon Pulse on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Noivern, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Noivern and sends out Alakazam.

Feraligatr use Crunch on Alakazam, dealing super-effective damage.

Alakazam use Psychic on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Alakazam, dealing super-effective damage.

Alakazam use Shadow Ball on Leavanny, dealing some damage.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Alakazam, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Alakazam and sends out Liepard.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Liepard, dealing super-effective damage.

Liepard use Aerial Ace on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Liepard, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Liepard and sends out Glalie.

Gramorr activates the Key Stone in his Mega Gauntlet, Mega Evolving Glalie into Mega Glalie.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Mega Glalie, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Glalie use Sheer Cold on Umbreon, inflicting a one-hit knockout, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Garchomp.

Iris activates her Mega Pendant, Mega Evolving Garchomp into Mega Garchomp.

Mega Garchomp use Earthquake on Mega Glalie, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Ugh, to think that even I could be defeated!" Gramorr said. "No matter, my triumph is still at hand!"

"Back at that speech you made, I have a feeling that there are some details that you never bothered to mention." Iris said.

"How observant of you. I will claim Diancie, but that power will be mine and mine alone. I will use that power to take over the Zenos region!" Gramorr said. "Now begone, pest."

Gramorr activated a button, which activated a trapdoor underneath Iris, causing her to fall on a slide that leads her out of the building.

Outside, Iris is suddenly joined by the other girls.

"Hey girls! I learned more about Team Crystal's plans!" Iris said. "Their boss plans to capture Diancie and use its power to take over Zenos!"

"Whoa. This is getting serious." Talia said.

"We can't ignore them anymore, we have to take down Team Crystal once and for all." Iris said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	31. Learning About Diancie

**_Learning About Diancie_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Staline City**

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa are trying to think of a plan.

"Hold on, I know!" Auriana said. "If Team Crystal is after Diancie, why not try to learn more about Diancie ourselves?"

The other girls groaned and facepalmed.

"Geesh, how did we miss that obvious choice of action?" Talia said.

"C'mon, let's head to the library in Archive Town, it's south of Route 13." Lyna said. "And it's called Archive Town for a reason."

 **Zenos: Archive Town**

The girls arrive at Archive Town.

"Whoa, so many libraries." Iris said. "Do one of these really contain information about Diancie?"

"Yes." Lyna replied. "The main purpose of Archive Town is for the gathering of many histories and information about Pokémon."

 **Archive Town: Mythical Pokémon Library**

"This library specifically contains information of Mythical Pokémon, Pokémon that are so rare that they are considered to be even rarer than Legendary Pokémon." Lyna said. "Pokémon such as Mew, Celebi, Deoxys, Arceus, Genesect, and Diancie are all Mythical Pokémon."

The girls looked around, looking for any books that might have information on Diancie.

Iris looks on a tall bookshelf for a book, when she finds one.

"Hey, I found one!" Iris said, and the other girls rushed to where Iris is.

"Let's check out the origin of Diancie." Talia said.

The girls look through the book, and then they find a passage that reads:

"Diancie, the Jewel Pokémo. Diancie first came into existence when a Carbink underwent a sudden transformation, becoming a new Pokémon. It has the ability to instantly compress carbon in the air to form diamonds. Because of this ability, many treasure hunters have tried to catch it for their own benefit. Due to this, Diancie and its Carbink followers retreated to a secret sanctuary, where it is now known as the Diamond Domain."

"Whoa, I can't believe that Diancie was originally a Carbink." Auriana said.

"Does it say anything about where this Diamond Domain is?" Talia asked.

Iris went back to checking the book, and she found a passage that read:

"The Diamond Domain, also known as the Glittering Cavern, was created by Diancie as a refuge for itself and other Carbink, who were seeking shelter from evil humans. The Diamond Domain is a cave with a large diamond, known as the Heart Diamond, that allows the Diamond Domain to flourish. The location of this cave is shown to be east of Shimmerine City, located on the east end of Route 15."

"Okay, we need to go to Shimmerine City and head east, that's where the Diamond Domain is supposed to be, and where Team Crystal will surely attack." Iris said.

"I know hot to get there." Carissa said. "We head south from here, which will lead us to Route 14, then we continue to head south in that Route, and we'll make it to Shimmerine City."

"Great! Then let's go!" Iris said and the girls exited the library.

 **Zenos: Route 14**

The girls make it through Route 13 and arrive at Shimmerine City, and then, they head east, where Route 14 is.

The girls head east until they reach the easternmost point of the Route, where the entrance to the Diamond Domain is located.

The girls enter to see that there are five different paths in front of them.

"So now what?" Auriana asked.

"I say we split up." Talia said, and the girls entered one path each.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	32. Exploring the Diamond Domain

**_Exploring the Diamond Domain_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Diamond Domain**

While the girls have gone their own way, Iris goes into her path and ends up in the deeper part of the Diamond Domain.

The Diamond Domain is overrun with Team Crystal Grunts, who are either patrolling the area, looking for the entrance to where Diancie resides, or fighting off Carbinks that block them.

Iris continues on and encounters a patrolling Grunt.

"You! Team Crystal's plan is reaching its final stage! I won't let you interfere like the previous ones!" the Grunt said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Exeggutor and Iris sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Exeggutor, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Exeggutor and sends out Starmie.

Umbreon use Feint Attack on Starmie, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Starmie and sends out Golett.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Golett, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris continues on, encountering a Grunt who is trying to ward off a group of Carbink.

"Hey! Leave those Carbink alone!" Iris said.

"Huh? Hey, I know you! You're the one from the Poké Ball Factory!" the Grunt said. "But this time, things are gonna be different! I have better Pokémon now!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out Forretress and Iris sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Forretress, but Forretress use Protect to defend itself.

Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Forretress, dealing some damage.

Forretress use Toxic Spikes, setting up a Toxic Spies trap around Talonflame.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Forretress, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Forretress and sends out Metang.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Metang, making it faint.

The Grunt recalls Metang and sends out Cradily.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Cradily, dealing a lot of damage.

Cradily use Rock Slide on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Cradily, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

The Carbink realize Iris's resolve to help them and let her pass, while the Grunt is blocked out by the Carbink's Stone Edge.

Iris continues on towards the stairs to B1F, where a Grunt is on standby.

"The Boss said he doesn't want any disruptions! You shall not get past me!" the Grunt said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Team Crystal Grunt**

The Grunt sends out a male Hippowdon and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Surf on Hippowdon, making him faint.

The Grunt recalls Hippowdon and sends out a male Steelix.

Feraligatr use Surf on Steelix, dealing super-effective damage.

Steelix use Crunch on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Surf on Steelix, making him faint.

The Grunt recalls Steelix and sends out Quagsire.

Feraligatr use Surf on Quagsire, but Quagsire's Water Absorb ability makes Surf ineffective.

Quagsire use Mud Bomb on Feraligatr, dealing some damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Quagsire, dealing some damage.

Quagsire use Earthquake on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Quagsire, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

Iris gets past the Grunt and arrives at the B1F, where her friends are waiting for her.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	33. The End of Team Crystal

**_The End of Team Crystal_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Diamond Domain**

Iris sees that the other girls are already there and joins them.

"Oh good. You're here." Talia said. "Come on, Diancie's room is just up ahead."

The girls enter Diancie's room to find Diancie and four Carbink.

"Greetings, humans." Diancie spoke through telepathy. "I am Diancie, keeper of the Diamond Domain. I can sense your resolve to protect this place, and I am very grateful."

Then Diancie felt a disturbance of some sort.

"Aah! The ones known as Team Crystal are attempting to break in!" Diancie said.

"Don't worry, we'll stop them." Iris said, but then Gramorr and four Grunts came in.

"Oh, I think not!" Gramorr said. "I've come so far, I won't let my plans be ruined by children."

"Iris, you handle the boss, we'll hold off the Grunts." Carissa said.

"Wait, I will fight alongside you." Diancie said to Iris.

"Oh wait, hold on." Auriana said. "I found this, it's a Diancite, it'll allow Diancie to Mega Evolve."

"Okay, but one of you hold Garchomp for me, so I can fight with Diancie on my team." Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Gramorr**

Gramorr sends out Liepard and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

Liepard use Fake Out, making Feraligatr flinch.

Liepard use Shadow Claw, dealing a critical hit on Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Liepard, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Liepard and sends out Victreebel.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Victreebel, dealing super-effective damage.

Victreebel use Leaf Blade on Feraligatr, makng it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Victreebel, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Victreebel and sends out Alakazam.

Alakazam use Shock Wave on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Alakazam, dealing a lot of damage.

Alakazam use Shock Wave on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Alakazam, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Alakazam and sends out Crobat.

Crobat use Aerial Ace on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Umbreon.

Crobat use X-Scissor on Umbreon, dealing super-effective damage.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Crobat, the attack's power doubled due to Leavanny fainting earlier.

Crobat use X-Scissor on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Crobat, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Crobat and sends out Noivern.

Noivern use Hyper Voice on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Noivern, dealing some damage.

Noivern use Dragon Pulse on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and Diancie takes its place.

Diancie use Moonblast on Noivern, making it faint.

Gramorr recalls Noivern snd sends out Glalie.

Gramorr activates his Mega Gauntlet, Mega Evolving Glalie into Mega Glalie.

Iris activates her Mega Pendant, Mega Evolving Diancie into Mega Diancie.

Mega Glalie use Blizzard on Mega Diancie, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Diancie use Diamond Storm on Mega Glalie, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"NO! NO! NO! ALL MY PLANS! RUINED IN AN INSTANT!" Gramorr said.

Then, a man, known as Looker, of the International Police, came into the room.

"I am Agent Looker of the International Police." Looker said. "You are under arrest, Gramorr, your forces have already been taken care of, now you are coming with us."

Looker and several International Police agents come by and take Gramorr away.

"You kids have shown true bravery today, you have all worked to stop a villainous team. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you." Looker said.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	34. Iris vs Felix

_**Iris vs. Felix**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Rawmine Town**

After leaving the Diamond Domain, returning to Shimmerine City, heading down south, and getting through Route 15, Iris arrives at Rawmine Town, where the final Gym is located.

"Okay, if I can win a Gym Badge here, then I can head for the Pokémon League and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion." Iris said.

Iris headed for the Gym where the Gym Leader, Felix, was waiting.

"Ah, came for your final Badge, huh?" Felix said. "Well let me tell ya, you won't be getting it so easily. I'm gonna go all-out on you."

 **Battle: Iris vs. Felix**

Felix sends out Klefki and Iris sends out Talonflame.

Klefki use Flash Cannon on Talonflame, dealing not very effective damage.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Klefki, dealing super-effective damage.

Klefki use Fairy Lock on Talonflame, preventing it from switching out.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Klefki, making it faint.

Felix recalls Klefki and sends out Klang.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Klang, dealing super-effective damage.

Klang use Thunderbolt on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Klang, making it faint.

Felix recalls Talonflame and sends out a male Steelix.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Steelix, but it miss.

Steelix use Aqua Tail on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Steelix, dealing super-effective damage.

Steelix use Dragon Breath on Feraligatr, paralyzing it.

Steelix use Double-Edge on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage, and Steelix doesn't take recoil damage due to his Rock Head ability.

Feraligatr use Surf on Steelix, making him faint.

Felix recalls Steelix and sends out Skarmory.

Skarmory use Drill Peck on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Surf on Skarmory, dealing a lot of damage.

Skarmory use Drill Peck on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Skarmory, but it miss.

Skarmory use Autotomize, sharply increasing its own Speed.

Skarmory use Rock Slide on Wash Rotom, dealing some damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Skarmory making it faint.

Felix recalls Skarmory and sends out Aggron.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Aggron, but the attack miss.

Aggron use Smack Down on Wash Rotom, forcing it down on the ground and leaving it vulnerable to Ground-type moves.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Aggron, dealing super-effective damage.

Aggron use Earthquake on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Aggron, the attack's power doubled due to Wash Rotom fainting earlier.

Aggron use Iron Head on Umbreon, dealing a lot of damage.

Umbreon use Dig, digging underground.

Aggron use Earthquake, the attack's power doubled due to Rotom digging underground, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Aggron, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Your resolve and determination were truly stronger than my iron will." Felix said. "For that I bestow upon you the Metallic Badge."

"Thank you." Iris said.

"Take this TM, it's TM91, it contains Flash Cannon." Felix said as he gave Iris the TM91.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	35. Iris vs Carissa

_**Iris vs. Chandler**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Spirit City**

Iris arrived in Spirit City, when she overheard some people talking about something.

"Did you hear? Chandler defeated another challenger at the Gym." a man said.

"I know, he's only been defeated a few times." a woman said.

"Excuse me, but where's the Gym?" Iris asked, and the man pointed south.

Iris headed south, to where the Gym is.

 **Spirit City: Spirit Gym**

Iris entered the building to see it completely dark.

"Welcome." a woman said as she suddenly appeared behind Iris, scaring her.

"Really, again?" a man's voice said, as the lights came on. "I told you to stop doing that."

"Sorry." the woman said.

"Forgive her for that." the man said. "I'm Chandler, the Gym Leader here. I specialize in Ghost-type Pokémon."

"I'm Iris. I came here to challenge you." Iris said.

"Good. Let's get this started." Chandler said. "I hope you can show me a real challenge, my battles lately have been too easy."

 **Battle: Iris vs. Chandler**

Chandler sends out Dusknoir and Iris sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Feint Attack on Dusknoir, dealing super-effective damage.

Dusknoir use Will-O-Wisp on Umbreon, giving it a burn.

Umbreon use Snarl on Dusknoir, making it faint.

Chandler recalls Dusknoir and sends out a male Jellicent.

Umbreon use Feint Attack on Jellicent, dealing super-effective damage.

Jellicent use Hydro Pump on Umbreon, dealing a lot of damage, Umbreon is hurt by its burn and faints.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Leavanny.

Jellicent use Shadow Ball on Leavanny, dealing some damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Jellicent, making him faint.

Chandler recalls Jellicent and sends out Gengar.

Gengar use Shadow Claw on Leavanny dealing some damage.

Leavanny use Aerial Ace on Gengar, dealing some damage.

Gengar use Sludge Bomb on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Fly, flying up out of Gengar's attack range, making its Hypnosis miss.

Talonflame flies down on Gengar, dealing a lot of damage.

Gengar use Hypnosis on Talonflame, making it fall asleep.

Gengar use Dream Eater to steal health from Talonflame, while Talonflame is unable to attack while sleeping.

Gengar use Nightmare on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Gengar, making it faint.

Chandler recalls Gengar and sends out Chandelure.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Chandelure, but the attack miss.

Chandelure use Will-O-Wisp on Wash Rotom, giving it a burn.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Chandelure, dealing super-effective damage.

Chandelure use Energy Ball on Wash Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Chandelure, this time hitting it, and making Chandelure faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"It's been a long time since I had a challenger who truly gave me an exciting battle. I reward you with the Haunt Badge." Chandler said as he handed Iris the Haunt Badge.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"Take this TM, it's TM65, it contains Shadow Claw." Rumble said as he gave Iris the TM65.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	36. Iris vs Auriana: 4th battle

_**Iris vs. Auriana (4th battle)**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Route 16**

Iris heads west to Route 16 from Rawmine Town.

After battling both Trainers, Iris comes to the end of the route, where the entrance to Victory Road is, when she sees Auriana.

"Hiya. Iris." Auriana said. "I see you're going to challenge the Pokémon League. Well, before you do that, please battle with me."

"Sure, I'll battle." Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Auriana**

Auriana sends out Eelektross and Iris sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Eelektross, dealing a lot of damage.

Eelektross use Crunch on Leavanny, dealing a lot of damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Eelektross, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Eelektross and sends out Typhlosion.

Typhlosion use Flamethrower on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Surf on Typhlosion, dealing super-effective damage.

Typhlosion use Eruption on Feraligatr, dealing not very effective damage.

Feraligatr use Surf on Typhlosion, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Typhlosion and sends out Carnivine.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Carnivine, dealing super-effective damage.

Carnivine use Power Whip on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame charges up for Razor Wind, stirring up a whirlwind.

Carnivine use Sludge Bomb on Talonflame, dealing a lot of damage.

Talonflame use Razor Wind on Carnivine, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Carnivine and sends out Clawitzer.

Talonflame charges up for Razor Wind, stirring up a whirlwind.

Clawitzer use Water Pulse on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage.

Talonflame use Razor Wind on Clawitzer, dealing a lot of damage.

Clawitzer use Smack Down on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Clawitzer, dealing some damage.

Clawitzer use Dragon Pulse on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Clawitzer, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Clawitzer and sends out Swellow.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Swellow, but Swellow use Protect to protect itself.

Swellow use Quick Attack on Wash Rotom, dealing small damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Swellow, making it faint.

Auriana recalls Swellow and sends out Beedrill.

Beedrill use Poison Jab on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Beedrill, the attack's damage doubled due to Wash Rotom fainting earlier, dealing a lot of damage.

Beedrill use X-Scissor on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Garchomp.

Auriana activates her Mega Ring, Mega Evolving her Beedrill into Mega Beedrill.

Iris activates her Mega Pendant, Mega Evolving her Garchomp into Mega Garchomp

Mega Beedrill use Drill Run on Mega Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Mega Beedrill, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Whew, that was great." Auriana said. "Just what I'd expect from you. See ya." Auriana said and went on her way.

Iris went through the gates that check for eight badges and entered the Victory Road, the final obstacle before the Pokémon League.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	37. Iris vs Talia (3rd battle)

**_Iris vs. Talia (3rd battle)_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Victory Road**

After defeating an Ace Trainer, Iris finally makes it out of the Victory Road, and now, she is finally at the Pokémon League.

 **Zenos: Pokémon League**

Iris is about to enter the Pokémon League, when she is stopped by Talia.

"Hey, Iris. I heard from Auriana that you're challenging the Pokémon League." Talia said. "Before you do that, I challenge you first."

"Alright. I suppose I could use a warm-up." Iris said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Talia**

Talia sends out Pyroar and Iris sent out Wash Rotom.

Pyroar use Noble Roar, lowering Wash Rotom's Attack and Special Attack.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt, dealing a lot of damage.

Pyroar use Hyper Voice on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Pyroar, making him faint.

Talia recalls Pyroar and sends out Meganium.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Meganium, dealing some damage.

Meganium use Energy Ball on Wash Rotom, dealing super-effective damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Meganium, dealing not very effective damage.

Meganium use Body Slam on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Meganium, making her faint.

Talia recalls Meganium and sends out Swanna.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Swanna, dealing a lot of damage.

Swanna use Acrobatics on Leavanny, making it faint, the attack's power doubled due to Swanna not holding onto an item.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Swanna, dealing a lot of damage, the attack's power doubled due to Leavanny fainting earlier.

Swanna use Fly, flying out of Umbreon's range.

Umbreon use Protect, protecting itself from Swanna's Fly.

Umbreon use Foul Play on Swanna, making it faint, using Swanna's own Attack stat against it.

Talia recalls Swanna and sends out Magnezone.

Magnezone use Flash Cannon on Umbreon, dealing a lot of damage.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Magnezone, dealing some damage.

Magnezone use Zap Cannon, making Umbreon faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Magnezone, making it faint.

Talia recalls Magnezone and sends out Snorlax.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Snorlax, dealing small damage.

Snorlax use Rock Slide on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Snorlax, dealing small damage.

Snorlax use Body Slam on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Snorlax, making it faint.

Talia recalls Snorlax and sends out Absol.

Absol use Sucker Punch on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Garchomp.

Talia activates her Mega Bracelet, Mega Evolving her Absol into Mega Absol.

Iris activates her Mega Pendant, Mega Evolving her Garchomp into Mega Garchomp.

Mega Absol use Night Slash on Mega Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Mega Absol, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Even though I came all this way, I still couldn't beat you. I wish you good luck." Talia said as she left.

Iris quickly healed her Pokémon and entered the Pokémon League, where the Elite Four and the Champion awaits.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	38. Iris vs Herb

_**Iris vs. Herb**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Pokémon League**

From the Pokémon League's main room, Iris enters the leftmost room, a green orb with a picture of a leaf on it is placed above the door.

 **Pokémon League: First room**

Inside the room is a giant garden, reminiscent of a jungle or a rainforest.

And then, the Elite Four member of the room, Herb came into view.

"Welcome to the Pokémon League. I am Herb, one of the Elite Four." Herb said. "I am a user of Grass-type Pokémon. Now show this old timer what you've got!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Herb**

Herb sends out Bellossom and Iris sent out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Bellossom, dealing-super effective damage.

Bellossom use Stun Spore, paralyzing Talonflame.

Bellossom use Sludge Bomb on Talonflame, dealing a lot of damage.

Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Bellossom, making it faint.

Herb recalls Bellossom and sends out Roserade.

Roserade use Sludge Bomb on Talonflame, dealing a lot of damage.

Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Roserade, dealing super-effective damage, but Roserade's Poison Point ability poisons Talonflame.

Roserade use Energy Ball on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Garchomp.

Garchomp use Earthquake on Roserade, making it faint.,

Herb recalls Roserade and sends out Ferrothorn.

Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Ferrothorn, dealing not very effective damage, and Garchomp is hurt by Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs ability.

Ferrothorn use Iron Head on Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Garchomp use Earthquake on Ferrothorn, dealing a lot of damage.

Ferrothorn use Gyro Ball on Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Garchomp use Earthquake on Ferrothorn, dealing a lot of damage.

Ferrothorn use Power Whip on Garchomp, making it faint.

Iris recalls Ferrothorn and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Ferrothorn, dealing super-effective damage, and Feraligatr is hurt by Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs ability.

Ferrothorn use Power Whip on Feraligatr, but the attack miss.

Feraligatr use Surf on Ferrothorn, making it faint.

Herb recalls Ferrothorn and sends out Sceptile.

Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Feraligatr, dealing super-effective damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch on Sceptile, dealing super-effective damage.

Sceptile use Dragon Claw on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Leavanny.

Sceptile use Aerial Ace on Leavanny, dealing super-effective damage.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Sceptile, dealing super-effective damage.

Sceptile use Dragon Claw on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Umbreon.

Sceptile use Detect, protecting itself from Umbreon's Retaliate.

Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Umbreon, dealing a lot of damage.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Sceptile, dealing some damage.

Sceptile use Dragon Claw on Umbreon, dealing a lot of damage.

Umbreon use Foul Play on Sceptile, making it faint, using its own Attack against it.

 **(End of battle)**

"You skills are excellent, young one. Now go, the remaining members of the Elite Four awaits." Herb said, and a portal behind him activated.

Iris headed towards the portal and was teleported to the Pokémon League's main room.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	39. Iris vs Lamron

**_Iris vs. Lamron_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Pokémon League**

From the Pokémon League's main room, Iris quickly healed up her Pokémon and entered the second room from the left, a white orb with a picture of a black square on it is placed above the door.

 **Pokémon League: Second room**

The room is mainly a hallways with tall white pillars leading towards a man sitting on a chair.

The man on the chair is Lamron, the Elite Four member of the room.

"I am Lamron, the Elite Four's Normal-type specialist. Battled countless times, perfecting my talents. I will show you my battling experience!" Lamron said.

 **Battle: Iris vs. Lamron**

Lamron sent out Sawsbuck and Iris sent out Leavanny.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Sawsbuck, dealing super-effective damage.

Sawsbuck use Megahorn on Leavanny, dealing super-effective damage.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Sawsbuck, making it faint.

Lamron recalls Sawsbuck and sent out Porygon-Z.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Porygon-Z, dealing a lot of damage.

Porygon-Z use Tri Attack on Leavanny, dealing a lot of damage, and freezing Leavanny.

Leavanny is unable to use a move due to being frozen.

Porygon-Z use Tri Attack on Leavanny, dealing a lot of damage.

Leavanny is unable to use a move due to being frozen.

Porygon-Z use Signal Beam on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Brick Break on Porygon-Z, dealing super-effective damage.

Porygon-Z use Discharge on Feraligatr, dealing super-effective damage.

Feraligatr use Surf on Porygon-Z, making it faint.

Lamron recalls Porygon-Z and sends out his male Unfezant.

Unfezant use Fly, flying out of Feraligatr's range and making its Ice Punch miss.

Unfezant flies down on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch, dealing super-effective damage.

Unfezant use Sky Attack, becoming cloaked in a harsh light.

Feraligatr use Ice Punch, dealing super-effective damage.

Unfezant unleash Sky Attack on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Umbreon.

Unfezant use Sky Attack, becoming cloaked in a harsh light.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Unfezant, making him faint, the attack's power doubled due to Feraligatr fainting earlier.

Lamron recalls Unfezant and sends out Pidgeot.

Pidgeot use Hurricane, dealing a lot of damage.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse, dealing a lot of damage.

Pidgeot use Hurricane on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Wash Rotom.

Pidgeot use Protect, protecting itself from Wash Rotom's Thunderbolt.

Pidgeot use Fly, flying out of Wash Rotom's range and making its Thunderbolt miss.

Pidgeot flies down on Wash Rotom, dealing not very effective damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunderbolt on Pidgeot, dealing super-effective damage.

Pidgeot use Uproar on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Pidgeot, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"In my life I have never seen such a unique way to battle. Your next challenge awaits you." Lamron said, and a portal behind him activated.

Iris headed towards the portal and was teleported to the Pokémon League's main room.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	40. Iris vs Raquel

_**Iris vs. Raquel**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Pokémon League**

From the Pokémon League's main room, Iris quickly healed up her Pokémon and entered the second room from the right, a tan orb with a picture of a rock on it is placed above the door.

 **Pokémon League: Third room**

The room is decorated with boulders of various sizes that line up to form a path towards a certain area in the room.

In the middle of that area, a woman with dark skin and hair rests.

The woman is Raquel, the Elite Four member of the room.

"My name is Raquel, I specialize in Rock-type Pokémon, they can withstand attacks and deliver hard blows to the opponent. So come on, let's get this battle started!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Raquel**

Raquel sends out Golem and Iris sends out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Surf on Golem, dealing super-effective damage, but Golem manage to endure the hit due to its Sturdy ability.

Golem use Explosion on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage to Feraligatr and making itself faint.

Raquel recalls Golem and sends out Tyrantrum.

Feraligatr use Surf on Tyrantrum, dealing a lot of damage.

Tyrantrum use Thunder Fang on Feraligatr, making it faint.

Iris recalls Feraligatr and sends out Garchomp.

Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Tyrantrum, dealing super-effective damage.

Tyrantrum use Stone Edge on Garchomp, dealing not very effective damage.

Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Tyrantrum, making it faint.

Raquel recalls Tyrantrum and sends out a female Rhyperior.

Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Rhyperior, dealing a lot of damage.

Rhyperior use Drill Run on Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Rhyperior, dealing a lot of damage.

Rhyperior use Horn Attack on Garchomp, making him faint.

Iris recalls Garchomp and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Rhyperior, making her faint.

Raquel recalls Rhyperior and sends out Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl use Rock Slide on Leavanny, but it miss.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Aerodactyl, dealing a lot of damage.

Aerodactyl use Crunch on Leavanny, dealing a lot of damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Aerodactyl, dealing a lot of damage.

Aerodactyl use Aerodactyl use Stone Edge on Leavanny, but it miss.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Aerodactyl, dealing a lot of damage.

Aerodactyl use Aerial Ace on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Wash Rotom.

Aerodactyl use Crunch on Wash Rotom, dealing some damage.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Aerodactyl, but it miss.

Aerodactyl use Rock Slide on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Thunder Wave on Aerodactyl, paralyzing it.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Aerodactyl, but it miss.

Aerodactyl use Aerial Ace on Wash Rotom dealing a not very effective damage.

Wash Rotom use Hydro Pump on Aerodactyl, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"Your strong determination is remarkable. Move on with your quest." Raquel said, and a portal behind her activated.

Iris headed towards the portal and was teleported to the Pokémon League's main room.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	41. Iris vs Electra

_**Iris vs. Electra**_

* * *

 **Zenos: Pokémon League**

From the Pokémon League's main room, Iris quickly healed up her Pokémon and entered the rightmost room, a yellow orb with a picture of a lightning bolt on it is placed above the door.

 **Pokémon League: Fourth room**

The room is bright with stage lights with many electrical lightings as there is a woman on the stage playing an electric guitar.

She is Electra, the Elite Four member of the room.

"What up, homie?" Electra asked. "The name's Electra, I'm a member of the Elite Four. So come one. Let's get this battle rockin'!"

 **Battle: Iris vs. Electra**

Electra sent out Electivire and Iris sent out Garchomp.

Electivire use Iron Tail on Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Garchomp use Earthquake on Electivire, making it faint.

Electra recalls Electivire and sends out a male Luxray.

Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Luxray, dealing a lot of damage.

Luxray use Ice Fang on Garchomp, making him faint.

Iris recalls Garchomp and sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Luxray, the attack's damage doubled due to Garchomp fainting earlier, dealing a lot of damage.

Luxray use Fire Fang on Umbreon, dealing some damage.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Luxray, dealing a lot of damage.

Luxray use Thunder Fang on Umbreon, dealing some damage.

Umbreon use Protect, protecting itself from Luxray's Ice Fang.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Luxray, making him faint.

Electra recalls Luxray and sends out Galvantula.

Umbreon use Foul Play on Galvantula, dealing some damage.

Galvantula use Signal Beam on Umbreon, dealing a super-effective damage.

Umbreon use Dark Pulse on Galvantula, dealing some damage.

Galvantula use X-Scissor on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Galvantula, but it miss.

Galvantula use Electroweb on Talonflame, dealing a super-effective damage, and lowering Talonflame's Speed.

Galvantula use Electro Ball on Talonflame, dealing a super-effective damage.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Galvantula, making it faint.

Electra recalls Galvantula and sends out Ampharos.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Ampharos, dealing a lot of damage.

Ampharos use Thunder on Talonflame, but it miss.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Ampharos, but it miss.

Ampharos use Thunder on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Ampharos, dealing a lot of damage, but gets paralyzed by Ampharos's Static ability.

Ampharos use Signal Beam on Leavanny, dealing a super-effective damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Ampharos, dealing a lot of damage.

Ampharos use Power Gem on Leavanny, dealing a super-effective damage.

Leavanny use Leaf Blade on Ampharos, making it faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"You gave me a battle that was truly shocking. Rock on!" Electra said, and a portal behind her activated. "I see you have defeated all members of the Elite Four. Go back to the main room and check the statue. It will take you to the champion's room."

Iris headed towards the portal and was teleported to the Pokémon League's main room.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	42. Iris vs Neuro

**_Iris vs. Neuro_**

* * *

 **Zenos: Pokémon League**

From the Pokémon League's main room, Iris quickly healed up her Pokémon and went to check the statue in the center of the room, which was now glowing in a hot pink light.

Iris observed the statue and the platform started to descend to an area where there was a green portal that was active, Iris stepped on the portal and she was taken elsewhere.

 **Pokémon League: Champion's room**

Inside the champion's room was a man meditating.

He is Neuro, a Psychic-type trainer and the Pokémon League champion.

"I have been waiting for you." Neuro said. "I am Neuro, the champion, and a powerful Psychic-type trainer. Show me the power that got you through the Elite Four."

 **Battle: Iris vs. Neuro**

Neuro sends out Delphox and Iris sent out Feraligatr.

Feraligatr use Crunch on Delphox, dealing super-effective damage.

Delphox use Psychic on Feraligatr, dealing a lot of damage.

Feraligatr use Surf on Delphox, making it faint.

Neuro recalls Delphox and sends out Malamar.

Feraligatr use Surf on Malamar, dealing a lot of damage.

Malamar use Superpower on Feraligatr, making it faint, Malamar's Attack and Defense are raised rather than lowered due to Malamar's Contrary ability.

Iris recalls Malamar and sends out Leavanny.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Malamar, dealing super-effective damage, but the attack's power is halved due to Malamar's Tanga Berry.

Malamar use Psycho Cut on Leavanny, dealing a lot of damage.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Malamar, making it faint.

Neuro recalls Malamar and sends out a male Meowstic.

Leavanny use X-Scissor on Meowstic, dealing super-effective damage.

Meowstic use Signal Beam on Leavanny, making it faint.

Iris recalls Leavanny and sends out Talonflame.

Talonflame use Aerial Ace on Meowstic, dealing some damage.

Meowstic use Shock Wave on Talonflame, dealing super-effective damage.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Meowstic, making him faint.

Neuro recalls Meowstic and sends out Reuniclus.

Talonflame use Heat Wave on Reuniclus, dealing a lot of damage.

Reuniclus use Rock Slide on Talonflame, making it faint.

Iris recalls Talonflame and sends out Umbreon.

Umbreon use Retaliate on Reuniclus, making it faint, the attack's power doubled due to Talonflame fainting earlier.

Neuro recalls Reuniclus and sends out Espeon.

Espeon use Dazzling Gleam on Umbreon, making it faint.

Iris recalls Umbreon and sends out Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Espeon, dealing super-effective damage.

Espeon use Psychic on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Espeon, making it faint.

Neuro recalls Espeon and sends out a male Alakazam.

Neuro activates his Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Alakazam into Mega Alakazam.

Mega Alakazam's Trace ability allows him to copy Wash Rotom's Levitate agility.

Mega Alakazam use Psychic on Wash Rotom, dealing a lot of damage.

Wash Rotom use Shadow Ball on Mega Alakazam, dealing super-effective damage.

Mega Alakazam use Energy Ball on Wash Rotom, making it faint.

Iris recalls Wash Rotom and sends out Garchomp.

Iris activates her Key Stone, Mega Evolving her Garchomp into Mega Garchomp.

Mega Alakazam use Shadow Ball on Mega Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage.

Mega Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Mega Alakazam, making him faint.

 **(End of battle)**

"It is incredible… your strength, your experience as a Trainer, your bond with your Pokémon. Me and my team did not stand a chance. Congratulations, you are now the Pokémon League Champion." Neuro said. "Come Iris, let us record you and your Pokémon in the Hall of Fame."

Neuro led Iris to the Hall of Fame, Iris set her Poké Balls in an area, and on an empty portrait, the images of Iris and her Pokémon appeared, registering them into the Hall of Fame.

* * *

Saving… Don't turn off the power.

..

..

Game saved.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


End file.
